


Getting To Know You

by BlackHunter666



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blasts from the Past, Gen, Gender or Sex Swap, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Old Friends, Redemption, Reunion, Time Warps, Tropes, reliving childhood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:25:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 38,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8689438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHunter666/pseuds/BlackHunter666
Summary: An old member of Overwatch returns from his self imposed exile, troubled by the screaming voices of the dead and looking for solace in a home he'd almost forgotten. Little does he realise that he's in for a far bigger adventure than he ever wanted.





	1. Strands of Time

**Author's Note:**

> Please be nice, this is my first attempt writing Overwatch. I'm still learning the characters and the locations, without being able to play the game. Given time I hope to improve but if you have any suggestions or advice, feel free to leave them in the comments. Please no Flamers! I'm enjoying this fandom and flamers have a nasty habit of chasing me out of fandoms.

Who am I? Well now that's a fun question, little one. I was once a soldier, like in the stories you hear. No, that's not me really but I knew some of the people in those legends. We all fought so you could grow up in peace and safety. The future of the world is yours, bambino, you just need to grow up a bit more first. There is no need to rush, sweet bambino, you have your whole life ahead of you. Your time will come, sweet child, do not be in such a hurry to step into the world proper. 

Ah, such a sweet little bambino, you can call me Enzo.

You do an old man a great favour, taking time to talk with me, bambino. I have travelled far in my years, circled the globe several times and still I search for a new meaning. That search has bought me here, to these dry dusty lands that I have not seen since I was a young man. Ah, it is true, piccolo. I am far older than I appear, exactly how old I will not say but you are welcome to try and guess. Just try not to be sad if I won't tell you yes or no. An old man deserves some secrets after all.

Si, bambino, I know I dress strangely. But then, I suppose there is much that seems strange to you still. In time many of your questions will be answered, perhaps not by me but others will come. Listen to them, learn all that you can and one day, all your dreams will be in reach. I do have some advice for you, bambino. It might not make sense now but over the years, I hope you will remember and give some thought to the ramblings of a weary old man.

Be kind to your family, no matter what anyone else tells you. In the end, only your family will stand at your side in the dark times. You are never truly alone, there will always be someone close to help when times are bleak. There is no shame in fear, it will keep you alive when nothing else can. Most importantly, should you ever find yourself with no place left to turn, let this show you the way home.

Sadly I must leave now, Piccolo Principe Drago. Let me be your secret, no one else needs to know about me or this gift. I will be watching over you always and if you need me, you need only ask and I will guide you. Goodbye for now, bambino and good luck.


	2. Returned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wants to beta this story for me, I'd be grateful. Just drop me a message and we'll work something out.

Oh shit! Momma always worried he would go out like this. Scrambling in the dirt; outmatched and overpowered before he knew what was going on. A simple mistake, a minor miscalculation and here he was, biting back pained cries as he struggled towards a pile of crates he'd noticed beside the garage wall.  
'Death comes.' Reaper's cold voice as he shadow stepped across to block his path. 'I expected better than this from you.'  
'Ya gotta work on that aim.' Jesse chuckled, lifting his gaze slowly. 'Well, get it over with.'

Staring down the barrel of Reaper's Hellfire shotgun, Jesse swallowed quickly as he snapped his left hand to his flash bang pouch. Digging for a second, his face fell as his questing fingers came back empty. Swallowing another cry of pain as Reaper shoved him onto his back, one heavy foot digging into his already bruised ribs and twisting lightly, Jesse glared up at his tormentor, wracking his brain desperately for an answer. He couldn't call for help; his comm had been knocked out in a close brawl with Junkrat. He wasn't totally sure where he'd lost Peacekeeper either, a glaring mistake on his part.

From out of nowhere, a dazzling ball of white appeared above him, shrinking for a moment before exploding out with a strangely soft pop. The power was enough to push Reaper right back and down to one knee before Jesse's eyes cleared and he was looking up at a ghost. Blinking quickly, he struggled to sit back up as the man beside him cast a shimmering purple shield bubble over him before lifting his gaze.  
'Thought I saw a ghost.' Jesse muttered, shaking his head slowly.  
'Ogni secondo, un minuto.' he called, unleashing a twisting green beam to wrap around Reaper.

Jaw dropping, Jesse looked back up at the man beside him and tried to remember why he knew this man. Black boots encasing to the knees, green pants above that with red holsters secured to a white belt. A red double-breasted tunic, patches of green across the shoulders that were mostly hidden by the white armour panels over his shoulders and upper chest. White cloak flapping in the dry wind, drawing his gaze to red gloves striped with green. Gaze lifting further, he caught sky blue eyes, lit with wisdom and amusement as he brushed his unruly black hair out of his eyes and tapped at the two wide scars on his left cheek. Across his forehead, an intricate purple implant system, running from ear to ear and up into a circular device in his hairline.

Tensing up for one last stand as the shield dropped, Jesse reached for his empty holster as a gold beam came back from the bound Reaper and twisted over the bloody wound in his left thigh.  
'Has it really been that long, piccolo buttero?' he queried, pulling a bandage from the pouch on his belt and firmly wrapping the ugly wound. 'Another scar for your worn hide.'  
'Warp? That really you?' Jesse asked, one hand coming up to scrub at his eyes.  
'Si, I made it back Jesse.' he smiled, tying off the bandage securely. 'Look at you, all grown up.'  
'You haven't changed a bit.' Jesse grinned, looking around quickly. 'Don't suppose ya could…'  
'Already under control, buttero.' Warp laughed, casting out two purple beams back the way Jesse had come.  
'Where ya been? We got recalled weeks back.' Jesse asked, reaching out to throw one arm around Warp's shoulders.  
'Recalled? Here I was thinking you were up to your old mischief again.' Warp chuckled, drawing Jesse into a warm hug. 'I've missed you, Jesse.'  
'Missed ya too.' Jesse nodded, holding on tight and letting out a shaky breath. 'Th' others will be glad to see ya.'  
'It will be good to catch up with everyone.' Warp agreed, bringing one hand up to catch the returning Peacekeeper as the battered old hat landed safely in Jesse's lap. 'Come on, let's get you back to the rest of the team.'  
'Back to the diner.' Jesse guided, moving to stand, only to wind up back in the dust. 'Ya shorted the heal.'  
'Not my fault, I took all that was available.' Warp shrugged, getting up and hoisting Jesse to his feet. 'The years haven't been kind to you.'  
'I'm alive, the rest is just decoration.' Jesse grinned, leaning heavily into the welcome presence of his old friend. 'So where ya been?'  
'After Overwatch fell, I went back home and tried to get on with my life. Considered starting a family but decided against it. Didn't want to force innocent children to endure what I have. I have a few brave souls come to me, pleading for help with historical problems but I turned them away. I won't dabble in the intricacies of the past anymore.' Warp sighed, shaking his head slowly. 'You said Overwatch was recalled. Who else came back?'  
'Quite a few came back, only got a small group here today though. Mercy, Reinhardt, Genji, Tracer and Torby are at the diner.' Jesse listed, tucking closer to Warp's side.  
'Care to see if we can make Reinhardt squeak again?' Warp chuckled, tightening his grip on Jesse and taking a shortcut past Big Earl's.

The mischievous glint in Jesse's eyes was all the answer he needed as they made their way among the crashed train cars slowly. Muttering softly, Warp passed some of his own strength and energy into Jesse, fully aware that the boost taken from Reaper was already totally expended. For this trick to work, Jesse would need to at least make it a few staggering steps without anyone there to help hold him up.  
'You ready?' Warp uttered, pausing just outside the diner.  
'Yeah.' Jesse nodded, finding his balance and hissing in pain as he felt something tear under the already bloodied bandage.  
'Lead on.' Warp smirked, casting a red glow over Jesse before fading from sight.

Swearing revenge as he made his way around the inner partition to where his friends were waiting, Jesse knew he was in for at least an overnight stay under Angela's care and honestly, he wasn't too upset about that. Usually that meant he could get her to do some minor repairs on his arm that he lacked the dexterity to complete. Hearing the varied sharp gasps as he lurched across to the nearest table, he lifted his gaze slowly and watched the shock, disbelief and horror on the faces of his friends.  
'Jesse, luv? What happened? You look…younger.' Tracer grinned, blinking over to him and guiding one arm over her thin shoulders.  
'Younger? What ya talkin' 'bout? Don't feel no different.' Jesse protested, letting her help him towards Angela.  
'Left hand Jesse.' Genji pointed, helping clean off one of the tables for a makeshift medical suite.  
'My…whoa.' Jesse blinked, looking at his left hand and the flesh that replaced steel. 'Well shit. Reaper musta hit me with somethin' new.'

Letting out a yelp as his leg simply refused to bear weight without proper care, Jesse hit the floor just shy of the table Tracer had been trying to reach. Sitting up, he barely had time to think before Reinhardt's massive hands were under him and he was safe against hard steel.  
'Where is Reaper now? I will go after him.' Reinhardt insisted, setting him down on the table carefully and stepping back.  
'Ah, he's long gone by now.' Jesse sighed, resting back on his elbows and letting Mercy at his leg. 'But I did pick up another straggler out there.'

Not quite willing to give up on getting a squeak out of Reinhardt, Warp took his time making his appearance in the midst of so many old friends. Fragments of colour broke away from posters all around the diner, twisting into a rainbow that spun around Reinhardt and flicked him in the nose - earning a rather shocked little squeak from the burly German - before spiralling over Torbjörn and gathering in a pile between Mercy and Tracer. A few red wisps even lifted from Jesse's serape and joined the swirl as the random colours spun faster.

With a soft pop and a white flash, the swirling mass became Warp in all his familiar glory, a proud little smile on his face as he looked around.  
'Nice to know I can still surprise you, Reinhardt.' he laughed, grunting softly as Tracer latched onto his side.  
'Warp! You're alive!' she beamed, just as excitable as she always was. 'I've missed you so much.'  
'I have missed you as well, Tracer.' Warp smiled, holding her close. 'It is so wonderful to see all of you again.'  
'We tried to find you when the recall went out.' Torbjörn offered, looking up with a broad smile on his face.  
'Ah, better late than never I suppose.' Warp shrugged, sinking to one knee so he could properly embrace Torbjörn. 'And here I was thinking that you would go molten at me again.'  
'We've all matured since those days.' Torbjörn laughed, stepping back and looking Warp over critically. 'Though you don't look to have aged a day.'  
'Why age if I don't have to?' Warp shrugged, pushing back to his full height. 'Still nothing Reinhardt? You used to be quicker with the cheek.'  
'I thought you were dead, Lorenzo. I grieved you, along with so many others.' Reinhardt blinked, staring at Warp as though afraid the timeless man was going to vanish again. 'Give me more than a few minutes to accept you still live.'

Accepting Reinhardt's words, Lorenzo turned back to Jesse and casually flicked his hand up and in, as if pulling a sheet from a bed. With a flicker of red, the youthful visage shifted back to the older and wider Jesse McCree they were familiar with. Gathering the swirl of red around his right hand, he calmly wiped it back into his tunic and relaxed back against the nearest booth.  
'Hmm, that one lasted a full fifteen minutes. Better than expected, less than needed.' he muttered, catching a returning green orb and smoothing it back into his pants. 'Reaper's finally gone.'  
'I woulda said ten at best.' Jesse groaned, looking down at the bloody mess of his thigh. 'Yeah, that'll leave a scar.'  
'Ah, true enough. The drain finished in ten. The actual tie survived fifteen.' Lorenzo chuckled, setting a couple of fresh bandages on the table just in case.  
'It is good to see you are alive and well, Lorenzo.' Mercy offered, giving him a brief but kindly smile before she turned her attention back to the multiple deep wounds in Jesse's leg. 'Do you think you could assist with this? I am a little short on supplies.'  
'Of course.' Lorenzo smiled, plucking a beam of white from his cloak and winding it around Jesse's leg. 'That should give you plenty of time to clean him up.'  
'Hey now, I wanna keep the limbs I've got.' Jesse protested, lifting his head again.  
'Relax Jesse, it's just numb so Mercy can work. I promised you I wouldn't use my gifts to hide ugly truths and I meant it.' Lorenzo soothed, reaching out to grab Jesse's hand lightly. 'You been through a lot today, settle back and rest now.'  
'Promise?' Jesse utters and for a moment, he sounded just like the scrawny kid everyone remembered from when he first joined the crew all those years ago.  
'With all I have, piccolo buttero.' Lorenzo smiled, gently untangling their hands. 'Shh, I'm with you always.'

Folding his left glove down to reveal the deep purple prosthetic hidden behind, Lorenzo lifted a tiny purple stream from his inner arm and flicked it across to land on Jesse's chest. Shimmering softly, it sunk into the worn serape and disappeared, just as a peaceful little grin settled on Jesse's face and he closed his eyes.   
'It is good to be home.' Lorenzo chuckled, turning back to the rest of the group. 'But surely this is not where you chose to call home.'  
'No, just waiting for transport.' Torbjörn replied, settling in one of the booths. 'Another couple of hours at least.'  
'That sounds familiar.' Lorenzo agreed, tapping at his cranial implant to draw out a deep blue energy ball. 'So where is home base nowadays?'  
'Watchpoint Gibraltar.' Tracer smiled, watching the blue ball as Lorenzo stretched and twisted it around like it was silly putty. 'Do you suppose there's any food left here?'  
'I doubt it. Besides, pretty sure it's been over five years since there was a constant human presence around here.' Lorenzo shrugged, plunging his right hand into the basket he'd woven and coming out with three cold roast chickens. 'It's not stealing if it's just going to end up in the bin anyway.'  
'Ah-ha, the number of times you staved off hunger with that magic ball of yours.' Reinhardt laughed, setting his hammer aside and coming over to rest one huge hand against Lorenzo's back. 'Welcome home, mein freund.'  
'Grazie, amico.' Lorenzo replied, delving back into his time twisting ball. 'Now what else is in here for us?'  
'I'd settle for something not so healthy.' Torbjörn remarked, sliding off his seat to help catch whatever was pulled through.

Catching the box of only slightly wilted salad leaves that came flying at him, Torbjörn sighed softly as he carried it over to the table Genji had pulled away from the wall. He'd really been looking forward to something greasy, needing a boost after the hard fight in this accursed heat.  
'Ohh, jackpot. Here, come grab this one Torbjörn.' Lorenzo called, holding up a slightly battered tin container with the faintest hints of steam still creeping out past the lid. 'It's still pretty hot, I can feel it through my gloves.'  
'Do I smell meatballs?' Mercy piped up, looking up from her careful work.  
'More than enough to share…but if you find more, all the better. We all know someone can pack it away.' Torbjörn nodded, accepting the container and heading to add it to their supplies.  
'No fear, Torbjörn. I'm sure I can find enough for everyone.' Lorenzo smirked, flicking a full ham to Tracer and going back for more. 'Carbs are still on the list.'  
'Come on bread rolls.' Jesse slurred, earning a few giggles from around the room.  
'Si, our piccolo buttero is going to be just fine.' Lorenzo sighed, finally managing to hook a big flour bag stuffed with all sorts of bakery products. 'We'll have to make do with whatever drinks are available here.'  
'What does that mean? I remember you used to say it to Jesse all the time.' Genji asked, organising chairs as Tracer started sorting through the baked goods. 'You always promised to explain when the time was right.'  
'Piccolo buttero? It means little cowboy.' Lorenzo chuckled, slipping the blue ball out of sight as he turned back to Jesse. 'But perhaps it is time to change. He is not the same smart mouthed teenager I knew.'  
'He is still a smart mouth.' Mercy warned, smoothing the new bandages into place. 'That will hold until we get back to base.'  
'It would not be Jesse if he wasn't smarting off at someone…or flirting with anyone that walked past.' Lorenzo laughed, recalling his energy gifts and helping Jesse sit up. 'See, it's all still there.'  
'Mighty kind of ya, darlin'.' Jesse smiled, slinging one arm around Lorenzo's shoulders and easing to his feet. 'Knew ya wouldn't let me down.'  
'And I never will, Jesse.' Lorenzo promised, tucking the unused bandage back into his med pouch before leading Jesse over towards the dining table.

Tired, sore and generally feeling like shit, Jesse sunk into the provided chair and looked across the random spread slowly. To anyone else, it was just a meal of leftovers scavenged from all sorts of places but to him, it was a reminder that so much had changed since the last time he sat here and shared a meal with his team. Biting his lip lightly as he accepted a large scrap of heavy duty paper to serve as a plate, he slipped his hat off and tucked it safely on his lap.  
'You okay, amico?' Lorenzo asked, setting a mug of water in front of him.  
'Yeah, just thinkin'.' Jesse nodded, running one hand through his hair. 'Nothin' to worry 'bout.'  
'As you wish.' Lorenzo replied, ruffling his hair lightly. 'I will be close if you ever need to talk.'  
'I know. Grazie.' Jesse smiled, his pronunciation rough after years of neglect. 'Well that was…'  
'A fine effort, Jesse. With time it will flow more easily.' Lorenzo soothed, settling in his spot and accepting his own meal.

Making do with that they had available, even if that meant using Torbjörn's boot knife to get into the ham, Reinhardt made sure everyone else was satisfied before taking a seat on his hammer and getting comfortable. It was hardly the best arrangement but it would do for this casual meal among friends. But as he reached for his meal, he noticed that Jesse was acting strangely. Normally he ate with gusto as soon as food was set in front of him but today, he was sitting silently, head bowed and hands clasped where they rested on the edge of the table.

Eyes popping wide as she heard part of what Jesse was muttering, Tracer quickly bowed her head and returned her salad to her paper. She wasn't religious but that didn't mean she couldn't be respectful of those who chose to believe in something bigger than humanity. Listening closely, she heard other prayers in Italian, German and Swedish, her knowledge of the languages severely rusty after years away from the gang.  
'In the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Ghost, these things I pray.' Jesse finished, lifting his head slowly.  
'Feel better?' Tracer asked softly, glancing around the table to see if everyone else had finished.  
'Yeah. Dunno why though, stopped truly believin' years back.' Jesse nodded, running his flesh fingers through his hair. 'Too many ghosts in this place I guess.'  
'No one here will judge, Jesse. We all have our ways of coping.' Torbjörn offered, checking to make sure everyone had lifted their heads before starting to eat.

#-^-#-^-#-^-#

Staring up at the transport as it landed on the dusty road, Lorenzo felt a shudder of nerves race up his back. There was no denying the painful truth anymore, so many people he cared about were gone and now he was left to pick up the pieces again. He took some comfort in having some familiar faces around but there was no ignoring the holes he could already feel in the team.  
"No! Get back Lorenzo! I'm dead anyway!" Jack's voice ripped across his thoughts, acceptance wrapped around his words. "Go! Live your life away from Overwatch!"  
"Lorenzo! Help me, man! Get me outta here!" Gabe's voice seconds later, his words thick with desperation. "Warp! Please!"  
'Lorenzo? Are you alright?' Tracer asked, one hand resting on his back lightly.  
'Si, just a memory back to haunt my thoughts.' Lorenzo smiled, heading up the ramp quickly.

Rubbing his temple lightly and dragging up memories of two especially painful funerals to silence the voices still screaming for his attention, Lorenzo could only hope that getting back to a familiar base would give him something else to focus on and thus, silence the demons of his past properly. This was the main reason he'd kept his distance for so long, he didn't want anyone to know that the dead haunted his every waking minute and even strayed through his dreams.

Slipping past Reinhardt and heading for a corner seat, he stopped at the sight of Jesse safe in the arms of another man. They'd found a comfortable corner to settle in, Jesse nestled against the chest of this stranger. Legs outstretched, Jesse's hat resting over his injury and strong arms wrapped securely around his waist as he relaxed. Hands entwined, the stranger's chin resting on Jesse's right shoulder as the battered cowboy sagged into him.

There was something about this stranger though, something Lorenzo distantly recognised though he wasn't sure where from. Something important though, judging by the way memories niggled at him and tried to fill in the blanks. Written in inky black hair and a blue dragon tattoo over his left arm, traditional garments and a handsome bow at his side. Lorenzo sighed softly and sunk into the nearest chair, too tired and strung out to even attempt to figure anything out.

Satisfied that Jesse was comfortable and at peace, Hanzo looked at the stranger sitting so close and frowned. He recognised that face, those clothes and the purple band across his forehead. A faded memory but still there. A laughing voice, an unfamiliar accent and an origami horse along with a promise to keep a secret.  
'Enzo?' he called softly, running one hand over Jesse's arm when he shifted.  
'Si?' Lorenzo replied, lifting his gaze slowly. 'Only a special few may call me as such.'  
'You came to my home when I was a boy. You told me to be kind to my family; that I am never alone and there is no shame in fear. Then you gave me an origami horse, bade me keep you a secret and disappeared.' Hanzo recounted, moving a little to get Jesse's hair out of his eyes.  
'Piccolo Principe Drago?' Lorenzo blinked, sitting up straighter and peering at the other man.  
'I remember you said that before you left.' he nodded, a soft smile on his face as he resettled. 'I am Shimada Hanzo.'  
'Lorenzo Giordano, at your service.' Lorenzo grinned, getting up and offering a respectful bow.  
'He does shake hands.' Jesse remarked, eyes opening slowly. 'When did you two meet up?'  
'Hanzo was about six when I slipped into the castle to speak with him.' Lorenzo grinned, approaching and offering his hand. 'I look forward to talking with you again Shimada-san.'  
'And I you, Signore Giordano.' Hanzo replied, shaking hands warmly as Jesse cracked up laughing. 'What is so funny?'  
'My guess, he's not used to seeing people act with respect towards each other.' Lorenzo sighed, twisting to sit beside Hanzo. 'I admit, I never expected to be called Signore. Usually such a title is reserved for nobility.'  
'My mistake.' Hanzo nodded, squeezing Jesse close again. 'So what would be the correct term of address for future reference?'  
'Just call 'im Lorenzo like ever'one else.' Jesse sniggered, turning his head to look at Lorenzo.  
'Si, that's always an option. If that makes you uncomfortable, Messere is quite acceptable.' Lorenzo shrugged, reaching out to tweak Jesse's nose. 'Hush now piccolo buttero. You have caused me quite enough grief for one day.'  
'a'right, I get it.' Jesse sighed, shifting a little and closing his eyes. 'Spoil sport.'  
'Rest, Jesse. You have had a big day.' Hanzo added, settling back into the comfortable embrace.

Reaching out, Lorenzo rubbed his thumb over a particularly sensitive spot just behind Jesse's right ear until he sagged and started snoring softly. Lifting his gaze a little, he grinned at Hanzo and settled back with a contented hum.  
'How did you do that?' Hanzo asked, careful not to wake Jesse.  
'I learned about that magic spot many years ago. Jesse was seventeen when I first discovered it.' Lorenzo smiled, shifting against the bulkhead behind them. 'He has a couple of other similar spots, should you ever need to calm and soothe him.'  
'Where?' Hanzo asked, wondering if perhaps he'd missed another one. 'I know about the one behind his left knee.'  
'Right above his prosthetic, just here.' Lorenzo guided, showing the spot on the back of his own arm to avoid disturbing Jesse.  
'He protects that spot. I have tried to touch him there previously but he will not allow it.' Hanzo admitted, shifting against the wall. 'You knew Jesse when he was young?'  
'I first met Jesse when he was sixteen. Ah, such a feral young man, full of anger and rage. Even half starved, beaten and chained to a chair, he was still slinging insults and spitting at anyone who came too close. He kicked a couple of Overwatch's finest in the groin before he was finally subdued.' Lorenzo recounted, shaking his head slowly. 'People thought Gabe was insane to bring him into Blackwatch but Jesse proved his skills and earned his place. He was easily the youngest member by ten years and yet somehow he was able to show up most of his comrades.'  
'He never talks of those early years.' Hanzo sighed, tightening his grip on Jesse. 'I do not know if it is because of shame or something else.'  
'Shame might have something to do with it. He was a right little shit to everyone back in those days. He only had respect for one man and fought against anyone else that tried to bring him to heel. But as time went by, he calmed a little and grew into a highly skilled young man. Nothing could make him give up his cowboy ways though, he forced people to accept him as he was or not at all.' Lorenzo continued, enjoying the chance to dig through better memories. 'He was never afraid to fight dirty if he felt it necessary.'  
'He still does that.' Hanzo smiled, indicating Reinhardt quickly. 'He seems to enjoy picking fights he should not be able to win.'  
'Perhaps you can break him of his habit of hitting below the belt.' Reinhardt suggested, hoisting off his heavy chest plate and setting it aside carefully.  
'And while I'm at it, perhaps I can have the Petras act revoked.' Lorenzo scoffed, rolling his eyes quickly. 'You know better, Reinhardt. Jesse will always be a dirty fighter. You just need to get back in the habit of wearing a cup at all times.'

#-^-#-^-#-^-#

Shaken out of his memories as the transport touched down at Watchpoint: Gibraltar, Lorenzo swallowed heavily as he stood and helped Jesse regain his feet. Slapping on a smile, he moved aside and watched Hanzo escort Jesse down the ramp before trailing after them. Part of him wasn't ready to step out and return to the base but the bigger part wanted to finally put these voices to rest.  
"Lorenzo, I need a word." Jack requested, tone serious but there was a twinkle in his eyes that told Lorenzo exactly what he wanted.  
"Come on, just one drink Lorenzo." Gabe coaxed, a hint of laughter in his words as he tried to goad Lorenzo into ignoring his responsibilities for the night.

Sucking in a shaking breath, Lorenzo burst off the transport and ran, ignoring everything and everyone as he blindly sprinted through the corridors and shared spaced. He knew the way, as surely as he'd been back just last week, pounding up and down stairs and weaving past the few people he saw as he bolted deeper into the base. He couldn't take this anymore, the voices were supposed to go silent when death claimed someone he cared for. The voices were still there though, still haunting him all these years later.

Leaving behind all traces of occupation, he darted up another stairwell and kept going, determined to get an answer one way or another. He needed to know the truth. One last corner and he finally started slowing, gaze focused on the door at the end of this hallway. Dropping back to a fast walk, he approached the plain door, eyes drifting over the faded nameplate embedded in the surface. Reaching out, he pressed his hand to the panel and gasped as it beeped softly, recognising his hand after all these years. Maybe he'd been wrong for all this time.

Stepping inside once the door opened, he looked around slowly, taking in the thick layer of dust spread over everything and dropped to his knees with a desperate keen. Hanging his head, he let the tears fall as he shuddered, cursing his foolishness for daring to hope. He was an idiot to even considered that Jack might be here of all places.  
'Why do you still haunt me, Jack? It's been years, why do you still linger?' he uttered, lifting his gaze slowly. 'Why do you all still lurk in my thoughts, tearing open past hurts every time I start to recover?'

Staggering back to his feet, Lorenzo approached the locker in the corner and paused, breathing deep to try and calm his racing heart. He wanted this to all be a bad dream, he wanted to go back to the way things used to be but deep down he knew it wasn't safe to even dream of such things. He just had to let go and try to move forward. That didn't stop him from reaching out though, scarred fingers pulling the locker door open. Trying to ignore the way his hands were shaking, he lifted out the old blue coat hanging there and lightly ran his thumb over the insignia on the lapel. Breath catching in his throat, he dropped back to the cold floor and clutched the long forgotten coat to his chest, once again mourning for his dearest Jack.

Rocking slowly as he knelt there, Lorenzo thought he could almost smell Jack's cologne in the folds and buried his face in the well loved fabric, desperate for one last memory of Jack.  
"Come on Lorenzo, I need that back. I'll only be gone a few days." Jack's voice again, a whisper soft sigh drifting over his thoughts. "Besides, you'll have Gabe to keep you company."  
'He could never replace you Jack.' Lorenzo uttered, lifting his head slowly. 'It was never right without both of you.'  
'Hey there.' another voice cut in, startling Lorenzo from his memories. 'You okay man?'

Whipping around, Lorenzo summoned a pause beam to his hand but dismissed it as he looked at the man crouched outside the room. He looked so young, dreadlocks draped over his shoulders and a frog wearing headphones on his muscle-shirt. There was a look of genuine concern on his face, one hand reaching out to him tentatively. Even though this was supposed to be a safe place, he still wore an exosuit over his lower body, a lightweight construction clearly not designed for combat but more than just a decorative frame.  
'Sorry, didn't meant to startle ya. Winston sent me to find ya when Athena couldn't locate ya.' he explained, shifting a little. 'I'm Lúcio, one of the support team.'  
'That's not a surprise, I doubt this section of the base has been used since Overwatch fell. Too many ghosts still haunt these corridors.' Lorenzo replied, reaching out to lightly clasp the offered hand. 'Lorenzo Giordano, formerly an Overwatch support operative.'  
'Formerly. You were around during the glory days of Overwatch?' Lúcio queried, still not daring to enter the room.  
'Si, I was there when Overwatch was founded. I fought for many years with the Overwatch brand on my shoulder and I survived the eventual downfall.' Lorenzo nodded, looking down at the jacket he was still clutching. 'This room used to belong to a dearly treasured friend.'  
'I'm not here to cramp your style, Lorenzo. Just keeping an eye on you so Winston can relax.' Lúcio smiled, shifting to sit in the doorway. 'Take all the time you need.'  
'There is little point in staying here much longer. There is another long abandoned room I wish to investigate before I return to the currently occupied areas.' Lorenzo sighed, rocking to his feet.

Ignoring the stunned look Lúcio gave him when he pulled his distortion ball out and reached through it to grab his gearbag from his last safehouse, Lorenzo put the ball away and opened his bag, pushing his personal possessions aside to make space. Folding the pilfered coat tenderly, he tucked it into the bag safely and scrubbed one hand over his face.  
'The other room I want isn't far from here.' he sighed, offering Lúcio his hand.  
'Will you tell me more of the glory days?' Lúcio asked, getting up and falling in beside Lorenzo. 'I've heard a few stories from Reinhardt but that's about it.'  
'I can do that.' Lorenzo nodded, thankful for the distraction.

Forcing a calm pace, as much as he wanted to sprint through this long empty hallways, Lorenzo recounted some of the better days here at Gibraltar, tying each story back to someone Lúcio knew. Lúcio laughed right along with him as he told the story of Jesse knocking Jack Morrison out over a jab at his outfit. He listened intently to tales of missions long forgotten, in places far and wide. Lorenzo felt the weight lift off his shoulders as he spoke of friendship and camaraderie in the face of sometimes overwhelming odds.

Finding the exact room he wanted, Lorenzo motioned for Lúcio to wait as he approached and typed in the access code he knew by heart. Print scans alone were fine for Jack but Gabe was far more protective of his personal space and installed a code pad as well as the print scanner. Eyes slipping closed for a moment as he listened to the door open, Lorenzo swallowed heavily and stepped inside. It's the same story in here, dust piled thick over everything and a crippling sense of wrongness as he stood there.

Trying desperately to ignore the way his hands were shaking, Lorenzo opened the locker and reached in, fresh tears streaking down his cheeks as he lifted out a neatly folded hoodie and hugged it to his chest. Concentrating hard, he was sure he could just catch the cinnamon spice of Gabe's cologne.  
"You look good wearing that, Renzo." Gabe remarked, voice dropped to a seductive purr.  
'I miss you so much Gabe.' Lorenzo choked, dropping to his knees again. Rocking slowly, curled over the old hoodie, he wept openly for all he had lost, no longer concerned by the presence outside the room. Surrendering to the storm of emotions, Lorenzo screamed his agony into the abandoned hoodie, pleading for answers that he knew would never come and begging for an end to the loneliness. 

Finally the storm subsided, leaving him drained and exhausted but feeling lighter. Stumbling to his feet, he tucked the musty hoodie into his gearbag before reaching into the locker and grabbing two lovingly patched beanies. One he tucked into his gearbag, the other was carefully folded and tucked away in one of his belt pouches. Swallowing heavily and wiping his eyes, he stepped out of the room and waited for the door to close and lock behind him.  
'Ready, amico?' he asked, voice cracked and rough.  
'Sure, lead on.' Lúcio nodded, pushing off the wall and skating along beside him. 'You're wonderin' about the skates?'  
'It had crossed my mind.' Lorenzo nodded, looking down at the exosuit again. 'Battle injury?'  
'Not quite. I started an uprising and wasn't prepared for the consequences. I survived the attack but suffered serious spinal damage. Everything below the suit is dead weight.' Lúcio explained, resting one hand on the suit. 'Could have gone with regular feet on the suit but I liked the idea of skates so I stuck with it. Even in battle, I'm on them.'  
'I am hardly the one to judge, Lúcio. I rarely waste time actually walking. Normally I can step into the arms of time and tick from place to place with each passing second but it has been many years since my last visit to Gibraltar, my mental map of the place is not as good as it once was.' Lorenzo chuckled, looking along the corridor for a moment. 'Perhaps a demonstration?'  
'Sure, I'd love to see it.' Lúcio agreed, thrilled to have a chance to witness these skills away from the battlefield.

Laughing softly, Lorenzo tapped one finger to the centre of his forehead implant and stepped off, only to vanish into nothingness. Then he reappeared at the far end of the corridor and lowered his hand, beckoning Lúcio to follow him.  
'Whoa, now that was cool.' Lúcio grinned, kicking off and skating after him. 'I was expecting there to be a trail or something.'  
'No, I leave no trace when I slip. Makes it easier to sneak up on people.' Lorenzo smirked, stepping around the corner and sighting the next corridor. 'Deep breath, Lúcio.'

Taking Lúcio's hand lightly, he slipped to the next corner before letting go and resting a supportive hand on Lúcio's shoulder. He wasn't overly surprised that Lúcio was a little unsteady, few people could handle the slips without some sort of reaction.  
'That was wild.' Lúcio uttered, looking back along the corridor. 'It didn't feel like we moved.'  
'It never does.' Lorenzo shrugged, keeping a supportive hand on Lúcio as they headed back towards the occupied areas.


	3. New Team, Old Friends

'Come on Lorenzo, what else can you do?' Hana asked, leaning on the back of the couch.  
'Leave him be, Hana.' Torbjörn sighed, glancing away from the TV quickly.  
'No, it's okay Torbjörn.' Lorenzo chuckled, marking his page and closing his novel. 'I expected this, people are naturally curious.'  
'I remember some of the tricks you pulled back in the good old days.' Reinhardt laughed, sinking down on the second, reinforced couch.  
'Si, some of those were great fun.' Lorenzo agreed, uncurling from his spot and standing.

Most of the team was already in the common room, relaxing after a satisfying steak lunch from Jesse. Stretching wide and setting his book well out of the way, Lorenzo padded to roughly the middle of the room as Torbjörn turned off the movie he'd been watching.  
'I need a volunteer. Someone over the age of thirty preferably. No offence to the youngsters but it's for your own good. I'm sure you don't want everyone to see you in your toddler years.' He grinned, collecting a ball of red from his shirt and starting to toy with it as he looked around.  
'That doesn't sound good.' Lúcio remarked, dropping down beside Torbjörn.  
'I'll do it.' Jesse nodded, uncurling from his cosy snuggle with Hanzo. '38 do ya?'  
'Should be fine. Let's just hope we avoid another childhood accident.' Lorenzo chuckled, glancing towards Lena. 'Again, my deepest apologies for that one, Lena.'  
'Forget it luv. Its old news.' she grinned, waving off his apologies. 'Come on, I wanna see what you can do with Jesse.'

Continuing to stretch out the red ball into a flat sheet about the size of a pillowcase, Lorenzo smiled softly as Jesse dropped his hat and serape in Hanzo's lap before stepping forward and stopping in the middle of the gathering. Stretching it out a little more, Lorenzo stepped forward and flicked the red glow up and around, anchoring two corners as he stretched and spread to fully enclose Jesse. For a moment, the glowing sheet shimmered and rippled before fading away to reveal a completely different Jesse McCree.

A little shorter, a lot thinner and somehow he managed to be both less and more hairy at the same time. He lost the facial scruff but his usually messy hair was much longer and pulled back in a scruffy braid resting between his shoulders. Dirty blue jeans, shredded in the knees and faded to almost white in places. Worn leather boots, silver studs and buckles running down the outsides and thick straps crossing over the front. A stained grey tee worn under a black leather vest, the old Deadlock Rebels colours sewn on the back. At his throat, a ripped and patched red bandana, stained with a darker red in places and worn so thin in places that it was almost translucent. On his inner left wrist, once again flesh and blood, he wore a brand of the deadeye sketch so many of them had seen.

Careful to keep his face composed as Lena started giggling, Lorenzo bit his cheek as Jesse froze, looking down at his outfit and swearing under his breath as he tried to hide the brand before anyone noticed. Bracing for an outburst, Lorenzo rolled one shoulder in a casual shrug as he waited for the giggling to die down a little more.  
'fifteen.' he declared, stepping back just in case Jesse got violent at the big jump back.  
'Aw hell.' Jesse groaned, hanging his head. 'Back to the Deadlock days.'  
'You sound different Jesse.' Hanzo remarked, getting to his feet slowly.  
'Yeah, I know.' Jesse nodded, tucking a loose strand of hair back behind his ear. 'No metal jokes, please. Heard 'em all b'fore.'

Jaws dropped all around as Jesse lifted his head slowly, revealing multiple piercings all over his face. Most of them were simple gold, shining against his darker tan. Five in his left ear; a helix pair, conch, lobe and tragus. Four in his right ear; helix, industrial, forward helix and lobe. One in each eyebrow, through the bridge of his nose and a spider bite on the right side of his lower lip. He also had a slightly thicker ring in the top left corner of his lips. The crowning glory though was a rather large gold ring decorated with two small rubies hanging from his septum. Then he stuck his tongue out, revealing a silver barbell going straight through with a gleaming ruby on each end.  
'Am I counting right? Sixteen piercings?' Fareeha asked, resting one hand on Lorenzo's shoulder as she peered closer.  
'Well sixteen that I'll show in public.' Jesse replied, scuffing one boot against the floor as he looked away. 'Got another twelve that I ain't showing.'  
'Why so many?' Hana asked, looking him over as if she was trying to find the other ones.  
'The facial ones were all gang related. Do certain jobs; get to wear certain jewellery so everyone knew what you were capable of. The rest, well I got 'em because I wanted 'em.' Jesse shrugged, toying with the septum piercing. 'Forgot how weird that one felt.'  
'Is that the same one that Gabe forcibly removed?' Angela asked, holding back so others could admire young Jesse.  
'Uh, yeah, that's the same ring.' Jesse replied, toying with the septum ring again. 'I've still got the scar where he ripped it out.'  
'He…oww, now that had to hurt.' Lúcio winced, skating another circle around Jesse to fully appreciate the younger version.  
'Spent the day in Angela's care afterwards. Still got the ring though, along with all the others.' Jesse shrugged, drawing his braid forward. 'Anyone think I should grow it out again?'

Laughing at the mixed chorus that Jesse got in response, Lorenzo waited for everyone to step back before reaching out and calling the shift sphere back to his hand. For a few horrifying moments, past and present tangled together before the old Jesse disappeared and they were once again confronted with the more mature version they all knew and cared about.  
'If you like, I can show you how you would look with the braid.' Lorenzo offered, pointing towards the mirror on the wall.  
'Nah, I'm good Lorenzo. Bit too old to pull it off now.' Jesse shrugged, accepting his hat and serape back from Hanzo. 'I'm not that kid anymore.'  
'And for that, we are all grateful.' Lorenzo laughed, ducking away from the lazy swipe Jesse threw his way. 'Ah, you had such a foul mouth for one so young.'  
'So how many do you still have?' Hana asked, once again looking Jesse over.  
'Thirteen. Twelve that I still ain't showing and my tongue.' Jesse grinned, a gleaming blue bead appearing between his teeth. 'Still got all the gold stuff but haven't worn it in years.'

#-^-#-^-#-^-#

"You look incredible like this Rizz. So open and eager for my touch." Jack uttered, ghostly fingers gliding over Lorenzo's side.  
"Aw man, what happened to waiting Jackie?" Gabe griped, padding over to join them in bed.  
"You were taking too long Gabi." Jack teased, half sitting up to steal a kiss from Gabe.  
"Always so impatient." Gabe chuckled, stretching out and caressing over Lorenzo's stomach.

Waking with a gasp and flushing red at the sticky mess between his legs, Lorenzo looked towards the clock on the bedside table and sighed. 3:45 AM, meaning he'd managed a measly two hours sleep before the dead came to haunt him again. He honestly couldn't remember the last time he'd had a wet dream, he'd honestly thought he was too damn old for such things.  
'Jack…Gabe…why do you still linger? I have said my farewells to you both. I accept you are gone and yet I can still hear you. What more do you want?' he groaned, throwing back the covers and getting up to change.

Opening his locker and pulling out a clean pair of boxers, he wiped the cum off his legs and tossed his soiled shorts into the hamper in the corner. Turning to return to his bed in the hopes of catching another few hours of pitiful sleep, his gaze landed on the memorial he'd constructed in the corner nearest the door.

A small table draped in a worn American flag and illuminated by several candles in ornately etched glass holders. Resting atop the flag, the jacket, hoodie and beanie he'd retrieved and lovingly washed, repaired and folded before building the memorial. There were other small trinkets scattered among the key items, jewellery, two sets of battered dogtags, a useless visor, two dead data pads, a collection of tattered pages covered in two distinct sets of handwriting and a long silent comm unit.

Pausing as he heard something unusual, Lorenzo listened and turned, eyes and jaw dropping wide as the long forgotten comm flared to life and started playing a sweet little country love song. Scrambling over his bunk, Lorenzo didn't even think about the consequences as he accepted the call. For a moment nothing happened, and then a crackle of static and finally a shadowy image appeared on the screen.  
"Lorenzo? Lorenzo, are you there?" That voice was painfully familiar. "Is this still the number for Lorenzo Giordano?"  
'Jack?' Lorenzo uttered, scarcely daring to believe his ears. 'Jack Morrison?'  
"I haven't gone by that name for years." He replied, voice shaken and faint. "Is that really you Rizz? This ain't some dream?"  
'I'm here, Fidd, I'm right here.' Lorenzo confirmed, biting his lip and praying this wasn't some elaborate prank. 'I thought I'd lost you.'  
"Rizz…oh god…you weren't meant to know…"  
'Don't you dare hang up on me, Fidd. Don't you dare abandon me again, not after all these years.' Lorenzo pleaded, desperate to hold onto Jack now that he knew the truth. 'I'm here and I still love you. I forgive you for leaving, for lying and for all the other shit you've put me through. But don't you dare leave me now, we can work through whatever keeps you away.'  
"It's not that simple anymore Lorenzo. I'm not the man you deserve, not anymore. I'm sorry, you should never have gotten caught up in all of this." Jack sighed, sounding completely broken in ways Lorenzo wasn't sure he could fix.  
'Jack, listen to me now.' Lorenzo sighed, sitting up a little more. 'Are you listening to me, Fidd? I can't tell for all the shadows.'  
"I'm listening, Rizz. I'll stick to the shadows though if you don't mind." Jack allowed, shifting in the shadows.

Swallowing heavily, Lorenzo wasn't even sure what he wanted to say after all these years. He'd accepted that Jack was dead and gone, lost beneath the debris of Overwatch HQ. To know he was alive and still fighting, it shook him to the core.  
'I won't force your choice, Jack. I love you too much to ever hurt you like that. I've waited this long to know the truth, I can wait even longer to hold you again. I want you to know that when you're tired of hiding, I'll be here with open arms and a forgiving heart to welcome you back. I'll wait for you, Jack, for as long as it takes. I'll wait until you're ready and I'll wait until you're sure.' Lorenzo smiled, wishing he could reach through and touch Jack.  
"Will you keep me a secret until I'm ready?" Jack asked, shifting in his seat as if fighting the urge to show his face.  
'I will. No one will known anything until you are ready.' Lorenzo promised, blinking away the tears that threatened to fall. 'Can you still find me, amore?'  
"I can always find you, amore." Jack nodded, a flash of pale skin appearing for a moment. "I should let you sleep."  
'I don't want to say goodbye again. I only just found you again.' Lorenzo confessed, looking away as tears started to fall slowly. 'Please, don't leave me yet.'  
"Shh, I'll stay until you fall asleep." Jack soothed, shifting on the other end again. "Get comfy, you can't sleep like that."

Squirming back under the covers and curling up loosely around the comm, Lorenzo sighed softly and scrubbed one hand over his eyes as he tugged the blankets over him. Getting as comfortable as he could, he looked back at the screen and choked on a weak sob as he gazed at his missing love. There was nothing he wouldn't give up to have Jack in his arms, not hiding somewhere in a dingy little hovel.  
"Don't cry Rizz, you'll start me off and I can't risk that. I have to stay vigilant, I don't have anyone to watch my back tonight." Jack uttered, shifting again and giving Lorenzo another flash of a war grizzled face.  
'I can't help it Jack. I thought I'd lost you.' Lorenzo repeated, trying to get his raging emotions under control. 'Please, come home soon.'  
"I will, amore. I just have few things I need to take care of first." Jack promised, one hand reaching out to him slowly. "Give me a deadline if you want. I won't let you down again Rizz."  
'Christmas Day. That gives you a little over six weeks to finish whatever you're doing. Don't you dare miss that deadline either. I will come after you if you abandon me again.' Lorenzo nodded, trying not to think of another Christmas without Jack by his side.  
"I'll be there, amore. Christmas day, you have my word. I might even get there a day or two early, we'll just see." Jack chuckled, shifting again and lowering his hand. "It's late now, time to snuggle down and close your eyes. I'm here, I've got the watch tonight. Sleep, amore, you've earned your rest."

Fighting sleep just to have one more moment to stare at the half-hidden figure of his love, Lorenzo yawned wide and struggled to open his eyes again. He wasn't ready to say goodbye, not now that he'd just found Jack alive again. Eyes drooping closed again, he caught the soft echo of a song long unheard, the tender words wrapping around him and drawing him down into the peaceful realm of sleep.  
"Its ordinary plain and simple. Typical, this everyday love. Same ol', same ol' keeping it new. Emotional, so familiar. Nothing about it too peculiar. Oh, but I can't get enough. Of this everyday love."  
'I love you Jack.' Lorenzo breathed, blowing a kiss towards the comm.  
"Love you too Lorenzo." Jack replied, shifting again. "Sleep well and peaceful dreams to you."  
'Come home safe, amore.' Lorenzo insisted, tugging up the blankets a little more.  
"I will, I promise." Jack soothed, voice dropping to a calming whisper. "I'll be there to carve the bird this year."  
'I'll be waiting.' Lorenzo sighed, finally slipping away into a peaceful slumber by the soft blue glow of his comm-screen and the faint strains of a country love song.

#-^-#-^-#-^-#

'So what was Overwatch like back in the glory days?' Hanzo asked, helping wash up after another wonderful team meal.  
'A lot more crowded but otherwise not much different than it is currently.' Lorenzo chuckled, scrubbing at the meat sauce stuck in the bottom of the big pot.  
'Do you think so? It feels like it has changed.' Fareeha commented, setting the milk back in the fridge. 'But perhaps that is just my perception.'  
'Well you certainly have changed, Fareeha.' Lorenzo agreed, shaking his head fondly. 'Ah, we will leave these last few things to soak and enjoy the memories.'

Doing his best to keep his mind busy so he didn't dwell on the late night call, Lorenzo refilled the scorched pot and set it aside to soak. He still wasn't totally sure the call wasn't a dream, he wanted to believe but he knew better than to get his hopes up.  
'You are curious about the glory days of Overwatch?' Reinhardt asked, finishing his coffee and leaning over to set the mug on the floor by his feet.  
'Aw hell, this could get weird.' Jesse muttered, tucking Hanzo in against his side.  
'Relax Jesse, you're the only Blackwatch survivor. Most of us have no idea what happened in your section of the base.' Lorenzo chuckled, perching on the arm of the second couch. 'And what little I know, I'm not sharing.'  
'What was it like back then?' Lúcio asked, welcoming Hana in beside him. 'Was it always serious or did you still have time for fun?'  
'We found a reasonably happy balance between the two. Back then we were running three or four missions each week, some folk would be just returning from a mission as another transport headed out to some other hotspot across the planet. There were some weeks when there was only a couple of people at each Watchpoint, everyone else was needed on the front lines.' Torbjörn sighed, rubbing at the gears tattooed on his shoulder.  
'But we never needed much of an excuse to have a party either. Be it for someone's birthday, a national holiday or just because no one had died that particular day, word would spread and before long there would be a full scale party in one of the common rooms.' Jesse added, squeezing Hanzo closer. 'Hell, pretty sure a few of 'em were just 'cause someone got laid.'  
'Ah but some of the best parties could be caused by two little words.' Genji laughed, glancing at Jesse. 'Morrison's gone.'  
'Oh shit! That means the boy scouts got an hour head start on us!' Jesse yelped, bounding to his feet without disturbing Hanzo too much.  
'Si, si, there was always a competition to see which branch could make the biggest mess and clean it up before Strike Commander Morrison got back to base.' Lorenzo agreed, sending out a white tendril to ruffle Jesse's hair. 'Remember the chaos when Morrison, Reyes and Amari were off base at the same time?'  
'All three believing that you would be enough to keep everyone from misbehaving during their absence.' Mei added, looking up from her reading. 'I still wonder how the Watchpoint was still standing after that week.'  
'Hey, we weren't that out of control. Just a few harmless pranks.' Lena giggled, tucking one hand behind her head. 'All masterminded by Jesse, of course.'  
'What? Me? You must be mistaken, Lena.' Jesse protested, whirling to face her. 'I can only take part of the credit.'  
'You're both as guilty as each other.' Lorenzo corrected, rolling his eyes at the pair. 'Along with Reinhardt, Torbjörn, Genji and Angela.'  
'Not to mention the fact you played a part as well, Lorenzo.' Angela countered, shooting Lorenzo a sweet look.  
'Whoa, back right up. What did you guys do?' Lúcio asked, trying to keep up with the rapidly shifting conversation.

Rocking to his feet, Lorenzo padded over and draped one arm around Jesse's shoulders in a show of solidarity. He still hoped that Jack never found out the truth but it felt good to talk about these stunning pranks.  
'It started out as an epic prank against Jack, mainly to force him to relax and take a break from his duties. But then we figured it was smart to give Gabe the same treatment, he worked just as hard as Jack but got none of the recognition. Adding Ana into it, well that was just pure cheek on my behalf. I had been looking for a way to get her back for staining my white clothes pink and this seemed appropriate.' Lorenzo chuckled, welcoming Genji in under his other arm.  
'Torbjörn supplied the adhesives, Reinhardt added the muscle, and Lena kept an eye out and blinked off to grab any emergency supplies we needed. I took photos of everything so we had references for what when we were putting the finishing touches on our efforts.' Genji laughed, ignoring the long-suffering look he got from Hanzo. 'Lorenzo proved helpful when it came to breaking into the rooms we needed.'  
'Together we broke into their offices and private quarters, always being careful not to get caught out by anyone who wasn't in on the plan. Once inside, we started at the top and carefully stuck everythin' down to whatever was beneath it until we were down to the least number possible. We used various adhesives for the job, dependin' on what we were stickin' down. Then once we got that done, we flipped the main pieces over and stuck them all to the ceiling, directly over the usual spot.' Jesse shrugged, miming flipping a chair and sticking it up over his head.  
'The hardest part was getting the soft furnishings to stay. Rugs, couches, bedding, it all had to be carefully glued…or stapled. We ran short of supplies so ended up stapling Ana's bedding to the slats.' Reinhardt laughed, scratching through his hair. 'I blame that on the size of Jack's bed. It was bigger than mine.'  
'Si, it was. But then, he had a far more active love life, Reinhardt.' Lorenzo winked, licking his lips quickly.  
'So what did Dr Ziegler have to do with all this?' Hana asked, perfectly content to sprawl half over Lúcio.  
'Ah, well we had a pretty good idea who would get the blame when they got back so we prepped a couple of little incidents to take the blame off them. Angela was kind enough to agree to adjust the admittance dates so it looked like the usual suspects were out of commission when the flips were discovered.' Lorenzo grinned, ruffling Jesse's hair again.  
'Lena took a nasty tumble on a badly maintained stairwell and broke her leg. Jesse mouthed off to the wrong people and ended up with multiple broken bones and a severe concussion. Lorenzo left a few bits behind during a slip.' Angela recalled, brushing her hair out of her eyes. 'You did promise to tell me who did that, Jesse.'  
'That was me, Dr Ziegler.' Genji admitted, no trace of remorse in his tone. 'Jesse offered me twenty bucks to make it look good.'  
'Ana was especially pissed when she got back. She'd left her rifle on the table instead of putting it away in a case. Came back and it's stuck to the table, right where she left it.' Reinhardt smiled, shaking his head slowly at the memory. 'Taught her to never leave her rifle out again.'  
'Ah, so that's why she was in such a mood.' Lorenzo smirked, thoughts drifting back to those stressful yet happy times.

Mind once again returning to his conversation with Jack, Lorenzo looked towards the calendar on the wall and bit his lip lightly. Six weeks felt like an eternity, he wasn't sure he could keep the secret for that long. Especially with so many old friends around him. Most of them were far more observant than anyone gave them credit for.  
'Somethin' on ya mind, Lorenzo?' Jesse asked, resting one hand on his shoulder.  
'Nothing serious, piccolo buttero.' Lorenzo smiled, shoving thoughts of Jack out of his head again. 'I just realised that it's only six weeks until Christmas.'  
'What? Just six weeks?' Lena gasped, looking towards the calendar. 'Where did the year go?'  
'So, any special plans for Christmas?' Lúcio asked, looking around slowly.  
'Why don't we all stay here for the holidays? We might not be conventional but we're still a family of sorts.' Fareeha suggested, getting to her feet. 'And it would avoid any awkward explanations about where we've disappeared to.'  
'Anyone against the idea?' Angela queried, all too happy to have a quiet Christmas for once.  
'Well then, we've got some serious prep to do if we're going to make this place suitable for a big family Christmas.' Lúcio remarked, hands spread wide to indicate the worn paint on the walls.  
'More like a substantial food bill to make sure it's a real family celebration.' Torbjörn noted, sending a pointed look towards Reinhardt.  
'Before we get too excited, we need to work out what festive foods we can create. I'll prep a list of sorts so everyone can put down two or three suitable dishes they can prepare and we'll work out a menu. Then we can think about getting supplies and starting the prep.' Lorenzo nodded, already thinking about what he could produce.  
'I'll take on the task of getting the base cleaned up and looking nice for the holidays. We can make a lot of the decorations ourselves, so that'll save some money.' Lúcio offered, sitting up a little more.  
'We gonna get a fresh tree or something fake?' Jesse asked with a childish glow in his eyes.  
'Fresh of course.' Lorenzo insisted, refusing to accept anything less. 'Now then, we've got lots to organise. Presents are of course optional, money is a little tight and we can't exactly accumulate a lot of stuff just in case.'


	4. Countdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who might want a warning, there's some sex in this chapter. It's only a short piece and not as detailed as I'd normally write but it's there and I have marked it with stars to you can skip it if you want.
> 
> I didn't expect this chapter to get so long, it jest kept rolling until finally reaching a spot that felt like a good spot to end it. Hopefully the next chapters will be shorter.

As the weeks ticked slowly by, the old base started to take on a beautiful festive spirit. Some of the decorations were a little worn, most were handmade but together it made for a truly lovely sight. Fragments of all their stories were on display, different cultures and nationalities blending into one highly unusual family. As a bit of a joke, they'd made a set of little figures, one for each member of the team and scattered them around the common room dressed in their festive best. As a bit of a joke, they put Winston's miniature at the top of the tree, looking very dapper in a simple brown suit.

Lacking a fireplace or even a suitable chimney, they hung their crisp new stockings along the large window that overlooked the bay. Lorenzo had spent hours hand sewing the basic shapes and neatly embroidering their names along the tops in everyone's favourite colours but the final decorating had been left to individual taste. Whispers abounded of small gifts purchased or made for various people, each one wrapped with care and placed under the splendidly draped tree sitting pride of place in the common room. Still fresh and lively, it scented the air with a faint hint of pine and filled the room with holiday cheer.

Their decorations couldn't really be considered elegant or even particularly themed, there was no true colour palette and certainly no attempt to be especially organised about the whole display. They tried to keep it roughly traditional with reds and greens but everyone had the chance to put in splashes of their favourite colours. Everyone had their own idea of a traditional Christmas too so they made sure to combine elements of all their different traditions into something that suited them all. The nativity scene rested safely in one corner, beneath a golden star Torbjörn made and Tracer hung with a boost from Hanzo.

The air filled with an incredible array of scents as everyone worked on their offerings for the Christmas table, protecting family recipes and hiding secret ingredients in all sorts of places. Of course, without context these random ingredients didn't mean much when someone stumbled on one of the caches and it was suddenly snatched away by someone else. Nine times out of ten, the person retrieving the ingredients was a total surprise. One perfect example had been when Mei had uncovered a large stash of spices in a pretty tin while searching for another box of laundry soap only for the tin to be delicately taken by Reinhardt and he disappeared with it after fetching her down another box of soap.

They're all learning so much about each other, sharing traditions and realising that some things are the same no matter where they came from. Zarya carefully placing an old pink bauble on the tree, her name etched in the surface and a story of family on her lips. Zenyetta's childish curiosity about the holiday as he helped Genji string holly and ivy garlands along the corridors. Jesse leaving everyone shocked when he started singing carols, his rough exterior hiding the voice of an angel. Winston chuckling softly as Lorenzo kissed Fareeha under the mistletoe he'd snuck up in the doorway.

In the last week before the big day, the base rings with carols in every language spoken within the team. Traditional and modern songs mixed together, interspaced with sweet instrumentals from all over the world. As a special request, though he wasn't sure who had asked for it, Lúcio mixed in some other holiday music as well, reminding them all that there were quite a few other important holidays and festivals on at the same time. If anyone noticed that Lorenzo seemed a little withdrawn during certain songs, well they never commented on it.

#-^-#-^-#-^-#

Slipping away from the Christmas Eve festivities when Athena requested his attention, Lorenzo tried to relax as he headed down towards the base perimeter. He was still thankful that Athena had agreed to report all incursions to him first and wait for his decision before calling the team into action. At this point though, he'd lost all hope of Jack actually keeping his promise and showing up in time for Christmas. He would give it one more try, if this wasn't Jack then he'd ask Athena to revert to her usual intruder alert.

Swinging around one of the buildings, Lorenzo stopped and stared at the strange sight coming up the cracked old road that lead to the base. An older man, hair pure white and head bowed as he kept his left hand resting on the smooth dome of an older model guide-bot. In his right hand, he clutched the handle of an old hover cart loaded with bright parcels, a wooden crate and an old duffle bag. He was dressed far too nicely to just be out for a walk and the cart of parcels was probably meant for his grandkids. Sighing softly, Lorenzo shook his head as he headed down to help the gentleman find his way to his family.

The newer guide-bots were designed to be much closer to human in appearance, allowing their users greater freedom in how they presented them. A lot of people would actually dress their guide-bots in human clothes to protect them from those who would actively try to destroy omnics of all natures. It didn't always work but people tried anyway. This one was more angular in shape; an upside down cone with two baguette shaped arms and a dome head rotating over the wide end of the cone. The pearlescent blue paint was chipped and worn, especially around a large dent on the left side of the guide-bot.

Chuckling softly as the guide-bot chirped a warning and lifted its arms to ward him back, Lorenzo smiled as he stopped short of the pair. He wasn't about to test the protective capabilities of the older robot. Instead he took another look at the older man, admiring the simple and elegant sweater he was wearing with crisply ironed black slacks and a white collared shirt.  
'Do you need assistance, sir? This road only leads to the old Overwatch base.' he offered, extending one hand slowly. 'Your family is probably looking for you.'  
'Rizz? Is that you?' the older man asked, head coming up slowly. 'It's me…I made it.'  
'Jack? Dio mio, you actually made it.' Lorenzo gasped, reaching out to lightly touch one cheek only to feel Jack flinch away from him.  
'Warn a guy.' Jack growled, relaxing and nuzzling into his hand. 'Lakesh isn't just for show.'  
'Cazzo, mi dispiace Jack.' Lorenzo soothed, thumb rubbing his cheek softly. 'So this is why you wouldn't show your face on the comm?'  
'Yeah, didn't want to worry you.' Jack nodded, moving his hand from Lakesh's dome to loosely grip Lorenzo's side.  
'Let me look at you, amore.' Lorenzo coaxed, keeping a hand on Jack so the older man knew exactly where he was.  
'Not much to see anymore.' Jack shrugged, leaning into the tender hand on his face.

Tutting softly, Lorenzo traced over the thick scars across Jack's face, first the one from forehead to cheek and then the smaller one through his lips. He could feel a gap behind his lower lip, a sure sign of at least one missing tooth thanks to whatever had done such damage to Jack's face. His bright blue eyes were faded and milky, the left more so than the right. Leaning in slowly, making sure Jack was relaxed and open, he brushed a soft kiss over each new scar, accepting them and showing Jack that he was still treasured despite them. He also noted the small silver implants on his temples and the bridge of his nose, one eyebrow lifting in curiosity but he could be patient and wait for the real purpose to be revealed.  
'Ti amo, Jack. Ti amo moltissimo.' Lorenzo whispered, resting their cheeks together and letting Jack make the next move.  
'Ti amo, Lorenzo.' Jack breathed, hand sliding to rest in the small of his back. 'Thought I'd lost you in Switzerland.'  
'Hey now, we're both tougher to kill than that.' Lorenzo corrected, pressing closer to Jack. 'But let's save the ugly conversations for later, hmm?'  
'That sounds good, Rizz.' Jack nodded, turning his head to nose at his neck lightly. 'You smell different. New cologne?'  
'Si, I was having supply difficulties until Jesse put me onto this one.' Lorenzo chuckled, tipping his head to give Jack more space. 'You like it?'  
'Yeah, it's nice. Not quite as earthy as the old one.' Jack noted, pressing closer and relaxing into the casual embrace. 'I've missed you so much.'  
'I've missed you too.' Lorenzo admitted, eyes sliding closed as he cherished the moment. 'I still miss Gabe.'  
'He's not dead either. But that's another ugly conversation for later.' Jack shrugged, tucking closer to Lorenzo. 'Anyone else know I'm around?'  
'Hey, I promised I'd keep you a secret and I did. Athena did question why I asked to be privately informed of any intruders and allowed to investigate before she rallied the team. I merely said I was waiting for a friend to visit.' Lorenzo explained, dropping a kiss on Jack's ear. 'We take this at your pace Jack.'

Muscles twitching as their loose embrace suddenly became much tighter, Lorenzo curled around Jack as best he could, right arm locked around his back and left hand cradling his head to his shoulder. Lorenzo knew he could stand here for hours and he would for Jack; he would do anything Jack asked of him. He was just thankful to have a second chance to hold his lover and rejoice in their reunion. He didn't expect Jack to sob weakly against his neck, grip tightening even further as he wept quietly.  
'I'm sorry Rizz. Never meant to hurt you. I'm sorry.' he uttered, shoulders heaving as he fell apart. 'Mi dispiace, amore. It wasn't meant to be like this.'  
'Shhh, I'm not angry Jack. I'm not upset or disappointed or anything else you think I should be.' Lorenzo soothed, rocking slowly as they stood there. 'I'm happy, relieved, thankful and overjoyed. I already told you Jack, I forgive you for all of it. You came back to me, that's all I care about. Everything else is in the past, I won't let that ruin our second chance.'  
'You really mean that? You can honestly forgive me for letting you think I was dead all these years?' Jack questioned, lifting his head slowly. 'You're a better man than I ever gave you credit for, Lorenzo.'  
'I forgive you Jack. I just ask one thing of you.' Lorenzo promised, continuing to lightly toy with Jack's hair. 'Promise me that you won't run off again. Stay with me Jack, make your home here at Gibraltar and settle back into life by my side.'  
'I…I want to promise you that, Lorenzo. I really do but I just don't think it'll work. There's too many reasons why the rebuilt Overwatch won't want anything to do with me anymore.' Jack sighed, clinging tighter as if worried Lorenzo would leave him. 'Can't say I blame 'em either.'  
'At least try to make nice, Jack. If it really won't work, I'll leave with you instead. One way or the other, I don't want to ever lose you again.' Lorenzo offered, guiding Jack into a tender kiss.  
'I won't leave you alone, Rizz. I promise you that. Here or someplace else, I'll always be by your side.' Jack promised, lightly nipping Lorenzo's bottom lip.  
'That's all I need, Jack. Just you by my side no matter the challenges ahead.' Lorenzo agreed, letting out a hum of content. 'We do this together. Whenever you're ready Jack.'  
'Lead on Rizz. I'm ready to face them all.' Jack nodded, drawing back slowly and returning his hand to Lakesh's dome. 'You right to grab the cart?'  
'I've got it, amore.' Lorenzo chuckled, grabbing the cart handle and taking him by the hand. 'I'll keep you safe, amore mio.'

Relaxed and peaceful as he led the way back up the beaten old road, Lorenzo refused to put much thought into how the team would react to this surprise. All he knew for sure was that he would put his body between Jack and anyone that wanted to do him harm. He wouldn't stand for it, no matter what anyone else had to say on the subject.  
'I can hear you thinking, Rizz.' Jack chuckled, squeezing his hand firmly.  
'Just wondering how many heads I'll have to crack before the team accepts you.' Lorenzo grinned, leaning over to brush a kiss over Jack's cheek. 'I won't let them turn on you.'  
'I trust you, amore.' Jack smiled, inching closer and sliding his hand up to wrap his arm around Lorenzo's shoulders. 'I did my best to get everyone a suitable gift but some were tough to find anything for.'  
'You didn't have to do that, Jack. I haven't put my gifts for the team under the tree yet. I was simply going to make them joint gifts if you made it.' Lorenzo sighed, curling his arm around his back to lightly grasp his hip. 'But the fact you bought everyone something should help bring you into the team.'  
'What did you get Winston?' Jack asked, head resting lightly against Lorenzo's shoulder. 'Really struggled to get him something appropriate.'  
'A five percent stake in his favourite peanut butter company.' Lorenzo smirked, enjoying how well they still fit together. 'You?'  
'I got him a stake in one of those save the world funds. An acre of the African jungle.' Jack replied, sniggering at their unusual presents. 'Think he'll like them?'  
'Well if nothing else, he'll certainly be amused.' Lorenzo shrugged, nudging Jack lightly with one hip. 'You keep that to yourself Athena. We don't want any spoilers before tomorrow.'  
'Of course Agent Giordano. I would not wish to spoil anyone's Christmas.' Athena replied, flashing the lights above the main personnel door. 'And welcome home Commander Morrison.'  
'Thanks. But, uh, let's drop the title Athena. I left that life behind when Zurich fell.' Jack sighed, lifting his head slowly. 'How about Agent John?'  
'Very well. Welcome home Agent John.' Athena agreed, flashing the lights again. 'Your old codes are still active.'  
'Much appreciated Athena.' Jack chuckled, stepping inside and letting out a breath. 'We'll need to discuss accessibility options sometime soon.'  
'I am already considering what could be done to make life easier for you John.' Athena offered, always three steps ahead of her agents.  
'That's my girl.' Jack laughed, relaxing a little more as he listened to the base humming around him. 'Lead on, amore. Just remind me where the stairs are. I'd rather not make a total ass of myself on my first day back.'  
'I'll keep you safe, tesoro.' Lorenzo promised, keeping Jack close as he headed back towards the common room. 'Athena, is everyone still in the common room?'  
'Yes, they are still gathered and having a grand time.' Athena confirmed, a delighted note in her voice. 'I am not certain they even noticed your absence.'

Taking a slightly more scenic route through the base, mostly to give him time to come up with a suitable explanation for Jack's presence, Lorenzo bit his lip lightly as he puzzled through his options. In the end he decided on the simplest and most obvious option. Tucking Jack in closer and pressing a kiss to his temple lightly, he stepped through the door into the common room and relaxed his grip a little.  
'Lúcio, turn it down please.' he requested, lightly stroking Jack's hip as the music faded and everyone turned to them. 'I have an announcement.'  
'Subtle Rizz, real subtle.' Jack deadpanned, rocking back a little as he felt the attention of the room lock onto him.  
'Six weeks ago, I got an unexpected call in the middle of the night. A dear friend I'd thought long dead and buried, reaching out from an unknown location and making a deal that I honestly didn't expect he'd keep. To my surprise, he made it with just eight hours to spare.' Lorenzo explained, tucking the cart closer to his side.  
'Hey, I did pretty good to get here at all.' Jack protested, hip checking Lorenzo quickly. 'Uh… Athena, why don't you drop the big surprise?'  
'I would be delighted.' Athena replied, voice full of joy. 'Welcome home Strike-Commander Jack Morrison. It is good to see you again.'  
'Well that's one way to do it.' Lorenzo chuckled, turning and taking a half step forward. 'I know this is all a bit of a shock but please, let's try to keep this civil.'  
'Why Jack? Why wait until now to let us know you survived?' Angela asked, making her way through the group.  
'To be honest, I wasn't ever planning on letting anyone know I was alive. When I recovered from Zurich, I took on a new identity and went back to the fight. I was lonely and thought it'd be nice to hear the recording on Lorenzo's old comm, never expected he'd actually answer the thing.' Jack shrugged, reaching out tentatively. 'Part of it was stubborn pride too. Didn't want any pity for losing my sight.'  
'A blind soldier? Now how in tarnation does that work?' Jesse asked, spurs rattling as he moved.  
'Nice to know some things never change.' Jack chuckled, lightly tapping Lakesh's dome. 'Might as well get this over with.'

Easing open the hidden compartment Lakesh revealed, Jack lifted out a small case and clicked it open. Folding back the inner padding, he lifted out his visor and secured it to the pins Lorenzo had noticed earlier. Closing the case and putting it away, he lifted his head slowly and looked around at the mostly familiar gathering.  
'Jesse, for the love of god stay out of the eggnog this year. I shouldn't need to remind you about the last time.' he grinned, head tipped to the side as he tucked his hands in his pockets.  
'Oh…might be a little late for that warnin' Jack.' Jesse admitted, dropping his gaze quickly. 'It was only one glass. Should be safe.'  
'Perhaps not, Jesse. I mixed that to the same recipe as became traditional at Overwatch parties.' Lorenzo sighed, taking the backhand Jack slapped into his gut. 'After all these years, you expect me to remember everything amore?'  
'McCree's talkative ass is hard to forget.' Jack remarked, shoulders dropping a little as he got a few giggles from the gathering. 'I know we've had our disagreements lately, traded blows on more than a few occasions but this is supposed to be the season of good will. I'll leave if the majority demands but I'd really like to stay for as long as you'll have me back. Not looking to take up leadership again, didn't work out so well last time and honestly, Winston's doing a fine job leading you all.'

Looking around slowly as he waited for the response from the team, Lorenzo swallowed quickly as he watched Jack carefully remove his visor and tuck it away again. It was almost as though he was trying to separate his two identities and show the team that he wasn't someone to fear. That didn't help with the tension that instantly reinforced his spine and had him thinking of defensive calls when Reinhardt stepped out of the gathering and approached them.  
'It will be good to fight by your side again, Jack.' he smiled, offering out his hand slowly.  
'The feeling is mutual, Reinhardt.' Jack grinned, taking a cautious step forward and reaching out in what he hoped was the right direction.  
'I will not let any harm befall you, Jack. You know that, right?' Reinhardt asked, one thick finger coming up under Jack's searching hand.  
'I know, I remember how careful you used to be around those smaller than you.' Jack nodded, moving closer to Reinhardt and listening to the voices all around them. 'I've got some gifts to go under the tree but…'  
'We'll show you the way Jack.' Torbjörn promised, hand resting lightly on Jack's hip.  
'Hold out your hand, amore.' Lorenzo coaxed, pushing the cart forward until the handle brushed Jack's hand.  
'Lakesh, stay there. I got this.' Jack instructed, keeping the cart tucked close as he moved with the guiding hands on his back and shoulders.

Relaxing a little more as he watched Hana guide Jack to the chair beside the tree, Lorenzo smiled softly as he weaved over to the drinks table and poured two steaming mugs of cocoa. It was far sweeter than anything Lorenzo had indulged in lately but he had a feeling Jack would appreciate something warm and comforting to properly welcome him home. Turning around, he set one mug down and reached for the camera tucked in his pocket. Clicking it on, he took several photos of the sweet scene around the Christmas tree.

Jack looked so happy as he sat there, lifting out each parcel and running his fingers over it lightly before passing it to Lúcio sitting on the floor. Lúcio would look at the gift for a moment before stretching out and placing it among all the other gifts piled around the tree. Torbjörn stood nearby, prosthetic arm resting on the cart to stop it drifting away from Jack's reach.  
'Rizz?' Jack called, voice low as he rested his hands on the crate still secure on the cart.  
'Right here Jack.' Lorenzo soothed, fully accepting that it would take Jack a little while to settle into the team again. 'Figured you'd appreciate a drink.'  
'Non-alcoholic, right?' Jack questioned, shoulders tensing for a moment as he lifted one hand to accept his drink. I can't risk it.'  
'I don't smell or taste anything alcoholic in this.' Lorenzo nodded, sipping his drink inquisitively as he moved through the gathering. 'Here, just the way you like it.'  
'Thanks.' Jack smiled, fingers curling against the warm mug pressing against his palm. 'I got it.'  
'It's good to have you back, mio amore.' Lorenzo uttered, resting one hand on Jack's knee lightly.  
'Can we back up for a moment. What's this about McCree and eggnog?' Lúcio asked, ducking the cushion Jesse threw at him. 'What, as a medic I need to know.'  
'There's something in the recipe that sets me off every damn time. Bad gas, lasts a couple of days but it's not that bad really.' Jesse shrugged, tucking Hanzo closer to his side.  
'Not that bad? The last time you got into the eggnog, you cleared an entire Watchpoint. 300 people standing in the snow because you fumigated the Berlin base.' Jack snorted, shaking his head slowly.  
'Is that really any worse than the time you puked on that UN envoy?' Lorenzo smirked, tapping Jack's knee sharply. 'Enough with the harsh reminders of stupid mistakes Jack.'  
'I…oh, I remember that now.' Jack flushed, sipping his drink. 'Sorry Jesse, didn't mean to offend. I'll work on that.'  
'Forget it, we all get it wrong sometimes.' Jesse shrugged, face still tinged pink as he sipped his beer. 'But let's keep the past where it belongs.'  
'I can do that.' Jack nodded, resting one hand over Lorenzo's. 'Well, most of it anyway.'  
'It is good to see you two reunited. We all knew that things would work out so long as you were still holding together.' Angela smiled, wisely not mentioning the third member of that particular relationship. 'I suppose someone will have to scrounge up another chair for the table.'  
'Stop worrying, Angela. Everything is ready, just check the storeroom at the end of the hall.' Lorenzo laughed, shifting closer to Jack. 'I knew this might happen and organised everything.'

Patting Lorenzo's hand lightly, Jack rested his mug on his other knee as he motioned towards the cart and the crate still sitting there. He just hoped that no one took offence at the fact he had two gifts for Lorenzo.  
'The crate is for you Rizz. There's something under the tree for you to enjoy tomorrow but this is more of a "Sorry I was an ass" gift.' he offered, sipping his cocoa again. 'You never deserved my bad attitude.'  
'You really didn't have to do that, amore.' Lorenzo chuckled, leaning over to press a kiss to his temple. 'Perhaps not but I will put up with it again to keep you sane.'

Setting his mug under his chair for safety, Lorenzo slid forward a little and reached to lift the pretty cloth cover off the crate. Leaning forward a little more, he gazed at the items placed in the box and swallowed quickly to make sure he wasn't drooling. Jack had really gone overboard with his apology box. Trying to ignore the excited shaking in his hands, Lorenzo started carefully digging through the neatly packed items, wanting to see everything Jack had selected for him.

  * A quarter wheel of genuine Parmigiano-Reggiano
  * A half wheel of Gorgonzola Piccante
  * A half wheel of Gorgonzola Dolce
  * Fresh mozzarella
  * Two cones of Provolone
  * A fiasco of Chianti Superiore from near Firenze
  * A San Gimignano DOC Vin Santo
  * An Esino DOC Verdicchio
  * A bottle of Prosecco Superiore DOCG
  * Two bottles of top quality Balsamic from Modena - one red and one white
  * Several containers of various olives
  * A carefully sealed bresaola
  * Prosciutto
  * Three different salamis
  * Two ciabatta in paper bags
  * Bags of various pastas in all shapes and sizes
  * Arborio rice
  * Four different flavours of biscotti
  * Four bags of his favourite espresso



Lifting out the ciabatta, Lorenzo's jaw dropped again as he grabbed the hidden box and picked up a stunning panettone, the perfect addition to the family meal. The rest of this would be kept close and treasured; memories of home were hard to come by when hiding from the law. Well perhaps some could be shared, there was a lot of pasta and he knew the team enjoyed a pasta feast. Depending on local ingredients, a pizza night would probably be appreciated too.  
'Rizz?' Jack called softly, a look of nervous concern settling on his face.  
'Still here Jack. Just a little stunned by this.' Lorenzo replied, setting the panettone between his feet and repacking the crate. 'This is far more than I expected.'  
'Yeah, well I did let you think I was dead for all these years.' Jack shrugged, draining his mug and cradling it in both hands. 'I couldn't remember if you preferred Piccante or Dolce.'  
'Both are good. I'll keep the Piccante for personal enjoyment and share the Dolce.' Lorenzo smiled, settling back and draping one arm around Jack's back as he looked at the panettone box closely. 'I hope you don't mind but there's a bit too much to keep it all to ourselves. Might have a big pasta feast one night too.'  
'Just so long as you keep some of it for yourself.' Jack nodded, leaning into Lorenzo's side.  
'Of course, amore. I'm keeping most of it, just sharing the things that we'd never finish without help.' Lorenzo promised, handing the panettone to Lena. 'We can enjoy the panettone tomorrow, I'll bet very few here have ever enjoyed it.'  
'The ciabatta should be eaten fairly quickly. I got it yesterday so we've probably got another day before it gets too hard to eat.' Jack grinned, leaning into Lorenzo happily.  
'We can have it with the evening meal.' Lorenzo agreed, allowing Mei to take the two bags and whisk them over to the counter.

Returning with the box of items Lorenzo had been squireling away for this moment, Angela smiled softly as she made her way back through the group and took the mug from Jack's hands before setting the box in his lap.  
'What's this?' Jack asked, fingers curling around the ball Angela pressed into his hand. 'And why does it have my name on it?'  
'It's a bauble for the tree, Jack. Pale blue with gold lettering.' Lúcio explained, shifting onto one knee. 'We've all got them so that even if we aren't physically here for Christmas, we're still here in some small way.'  
'We also had little figures made and placed them around the room. I had one made for you, based more on memory than reality.' Lorenzo added, relaxing his grip a little. 'I even sewed you a stocking to hang by the window. No scoffing, it's all about the team.'  
'You really are too much sometimes, Rizz.' Jack flushed, passing the box to Lorenzo and easing to his feet. 'Now to find a nice spot for this.'  
'There's an empty spot just perfect for it. I can guide you.' Lúcio offered, rolling to his feet.  
'Thanks.' Jack nodded, ears turning a warm shade of pink. 'I can still remember the main sections but the fine detail is always a problem.'  
'There will always be someone close to help when you get lost.' Lúcio promised, gently taking Jack's arm and guiding him around the tree. 'Right here, it'll look perfect on this branch.'

Turning the bauble so the lettering pressed into his palm, Jack smiled softly as he let Lúcio guide his hand to the branch. Part of him hated the fact he was willingly going without his visor now that his second identity was known. One word and he wouldn't have to accept all the touching just to avoid stumbling and looking like a total idiot. The bigger part, well now it was humming with delight that his self imposed exile had finally ended.  
'Ya okay, Jack? Ya got that weird look on ya face.' Jesse remarked, startling him out of his thoughts. 'Ya know, little Jackie lost.'  
'Jesse.' Lorenzo growled, the box landing on Jack's abandoned chair.  
'It's okay, amore.' Jack soothed, turning slowly. 'I'm expecting that everyone will get used to seeing that look fairly regularly. You have no idea how frustrating it is to be in a familiar place and still feel completely lost.'  
'Do you want your visor, amore?' Lorenzo asked, resisting the urge to reach out to Jack.  
'I don't know.' Jack sighed, keeping one hand on Lúcio's arm as he reached out tentatively. 'I'm trying not to make anyone else uncomfortable. I know I've caused you all a lot of trouble since the recall. I'm trying to show you all that I'm not always 76 but I don't know how anymore.'  
'I could make you a second visor. Something smaller and less focused on tactical capabilities.' Winston offered, returning to the gathering with an extra chair in one hand.  
'You would do that?' Jack asked, voice shaking with trepidation. 'After everything…'  
'You are still part of Overwatch, despite what's happened between us. A new name doesn't change the fact that you lead us through some of the toughest times.' Fareeha insisted, making her way through the group. 'I was but a child but I still remember how hard you worked.'  
'Thank you, all of you.' Jack uttered, squaring his shoulders again.

Noticing the way Jack was shifting slightly, Lorenzo closed the gap and curled one arm around Jack's waist, whispering soothing words as he worked on calming Jack and preventing a meltdown. Few people had ever seen Jack in full meltdown mode and there was no way in hell that Lorenzo was going to let anyone else see it.  
'You must be tired from your journey, amore. Why don't we head back to our room and get you settled in?' he coaxed, rocking them slowly and giving Jack time to think.  
'It's not…' Jack started, leaning back into him slowly.  
'No, it's not. Wouldn't do that to you.' Lorenzo promised, ignoring the confused looks from everyone. 'We can put the rest of the decorations up later.'  
'I'd like that.' Jack nodded, withdrawing from Lúcio to better focus on Lorenzo. 'Thanks for insisting I come home.'  
'Like I'd leave you out in the cold.' Lorenzo sighed, reaching out to grab the cart as he steered Jack towards the door. 'I'll keep you safe amore.'  
'You always do.' Jack agreed, tucking close and doing his best to ignore the cooing from somewhere off to their right. 'Uh, mind if Angela tags along? I need to talk to her privately.'  
'That okay with you Angela?' Lorenzo asked, tightening his grip on Jack's hip. 'I know you're meant to have the day off but…'  
'As the team doctor, I never get a day off.' Angela smiled, taking their dirty mugs over to the sink. 'I will grab my tablet and meet you at your quarters.'  
'Thanks Angela.' Jack nodded, resting his head on Lorenzo's shoulder. 'Lakesh?'  
'I am here John.' Lakesh responded, drifting away from the wall and around to his left side.  
'John? I thought your name was Jack.' Hana remarked, moving back a step.  
'It's both. All my documentation and anything else official is written as John Morrison, though oddly not my gravestone - and yes, I am aware how fucked up that sounds. If it wasn't official business, I went with Jack. After Overwatch fell, I stopped using both until I rescued Lakesh. So I built another ID and went back to Jack. No one ever suspected that the old blind guy was a fallen hero.' Jack explained, looking back over his shoulder. 'With the exception of Athena and Lakesh, I'd really appreciate if you could all stick with Jack on base.'

Giving everyone a look that made it clear he would make them suffer if they upset Jack in any way, Lorenzo tucked his lost love in as close as possible and guided him out the door before anyone else could ask questions. He could feel Jack twitching against him, mind and body engaged in a fight or flight battle he'd gone through countless times before.  
'Breathe, amore. I'm here, I'll keep you safe always.' he uttered, squeezing Jack's hip again. 'I'll never let anyone hurt you.'  
'You can't protect me from myself though.' Jack whispered, lifting his head a fraction.  
'Doesn't mean I won't try, Fidd.' Lorenzo insisted, determined to keep his love safe and by his side no matter what.

#-^-#-^-#-^-#

Getting Jack settled into Lorenzo's room turned out to be painfully easy. His combat gear, pulse rifle and sidearm went on the rack beside Lorenzo's own combat gear. The rest of his clothes; six pairs of boxers, nine pairs of thick socks, one pair of grey slacks, a dark blue track suit, a spare white dress shirt, two black t-shirts, a grey rain jacket, a pair of brown leather sandals and a pair of brand new running shoes; were neatly stacked away in the locker. Basic toiletries, most almost empty and appearing strangely like he'd stolen them from some cheap ass motel along the way. Two slightly battered photo frames were set on the desk, one containing a photo of the pair of them with Gabe and the other holding a team photo from back in the glory days.

Neatly rolling the worn old duffel and setting it up on the top shelf beside his own gear bag, Lorenzo sighed softly as he sunk down beside Jack on their bed and curled one arm around his back. He didn't want to say anything in case he offended Jack but it wasn't hard to tell that most of his possessions were brand new. The tracksuit still had the price tags attached and he'd found the receipt for the running shoes in the bottom of the duffel.  
'I guess I owe you an explanation.' Jack sighed, slumping into his side again.  
'No rush, whenever you feel ready to discuss it.' Lorenzo soothed, nuzzling his hair softly. 'I'll wait for as long as it takes, you know that.'  
'You're too good to me, Rizz.' Jack uttered, turning a little so he could return the embrace. 'Not sure I deserve it anymore.'  
'Oh Jack. You deserve all my love, you always have and you always will.' Lorenzo promised, briefly thankful that Jack couldn't see the tears starting to form in his eyes. 'Even if you doubt in everything else, never doubt that I will love you always.'  
'Don't ever let me forget that.' Jack pleaded, pressing as close as was physically possible.  
'I love you, now and forever.' Lorenzo promised, gliding one hand up Jack's back to stroke his hair. 'Ti amo, amore.'

Sighing softly as the door chimed and Jack tensed again, Lorenzo shifted slowly and gently guided Jack's head up. Calming and comforting with a tender kiss to closed lips, he went back to lightly toying with Jack's hair to keep him grounded.  
'At your pace, Fidd.' he reminded, other hand kneading Jack's hip lightly. 'It's Angela and she's all alone. It's up to you, call her in or send her away.'  
'Come on in.' Jack called, voice a little shaky as he straightened slowly. 'I can do this.'  
'I'll be right here if you need me, Jack.' Lorenzo grinned, relaxing his grip slowly as the door slipped open and Angela entered.  
'What did you want to talk about Jack?' Angela asked, stopping in the bedroom door to give them all some space to settle.  
'Figured I owed you an explanation of how I got out of the HQ alive.' Jack shrugged, easing to his feet and tugging off his sweater. 'I'd prefer we keep this between us, no point scaring the youngsters with this.'

Unbuttoning his shirt and slipping it off, Jack paused for a moment before peeling off the skin-tight black tee to reveal his scarred and worn torso. Burn scars littered his skin, interspersed with old bullet, blade and shrapnel scars. Turning a little, he lifted his right arm and motioned vaguely with his left, drawing their attention to the mass of coarse, raised scarring from ribs to hip. Two reasonably straight lines ran through the mass, one roughly where his kidney would be and the other crossing that at a rough 45 degree angle. Around them were dozens of smaller scars, thick and thin running in every direction.  
'Will you let me touch?' Angela asked, stepping closer and setting her tablet down.  
'Yeah, it's all mostly numb still.' Jack nodded, resting his left hand on Lorenzo's shoulder lightly for balance. 'Lost the kidney on that side too.'  
'What happened?' Angela asked, pulling over the desk chair and taking a seat. 'I have never seen anything quite like this before.'

Eyes falling closed as he looked away from Angela, Jack sighed heavily as he shifted awkwardly. He hated remembering that day in Switzerland and hadn't spoken of it since his unlikely escape. He couldn't hide from it anymore though, it was time to come clean and explain how he'd ended up with a massive block of scarring and somehow escaped the ruins.  
'I was still chasing Gabe when the HQ came down. Stupid, I know. Wasn't ready to give up on him. It's all still hazy, took a few knocks to the head when the floor gave under my boots. Not sure how far I fell, I blacked out from another crack to the head. I was lucky really, the broken concrete formed a vault over me, protecting me from the crushing weight while I was out. Woke up to the sound of Lorenzo calling for me and the familiar white-hot burn of pain. The two thickest scars show where two lengths of rebar ripped through my body.' Jack sighed, flinching when Angela touched a sensitive spot.  
'sorry.' she offered, continuing to examine the tangled mess of scars.  
'Oh, so that's why you wouldn't let me try and get you out.' Lorenzo added, squeezing his forearm lightly. 'You stubborn bastard.'  
'You're skilled, but I doubted you could reverse that sort of damage.' Jack shrugged, following Angela's gentle guidance and turning so she could see the entry and exit points.  
'So how did you get out?' Angela asked, walking away for a moment. 'Stay relaxed for me, Jack.'  
'figured since my little vault wasn't big enough for anyone else to get in and not knowing how long it would hold up the weight, I threw down a biotic emitter to buy some time and took a few minutes to plan. It was dark and hazy, I could feel fresh air coming from a narrow passage in the concrete, didn't know where it went and I honestly didn't care. I was a little more concerned about the smoke and fire somewhere outside my prison so there was a certain desperation to my actions. I had five biotic emitters and two knives, plus my sidearm but that was a case of last resort. I set the emitters out in a semi-circle where I could reach and took my belt knife in my left hand. Then I started cycling through the emitters as I worked to cut through skin and muscle until I could wriggle off the rebar.' Jack continued, leaning over a little to stretch out the skin.  
'I should have stayed, I could have at least numbed the pain to a tolerable level.' Lorenzo sighed, pressing soft kisses to his forearm.  
'No, you made the right choice Rizz. Better one of us blind than both. Something exploded as I was scrambling through the upper levels of debris. I was stupid enough to look back to see what had happened. There was a brilliant flash of white and it felt like my entire body was sunburned real bad. My eyes felt gritty, blinking was pure torture but I had to keep going. Kept on moving until I was as far from the base as I considered safe before collapsing in the snow. I must have passed out again because the next thing I remember was waking to the sounds of an woman singing as a damp cloth dragged over my skin.' Jack shook his head, thumb rubbing at Lorenzo's shoulder lightly.

Working as quickly as she could without missing any of her usual steps when it came to creating medical files on new members, Angela could only imagine what Jack had endured simply to survive. She's seen some serious cases of meatball surgery but this was one of the worst cases she'd ever had the misfortune of witnessing up close.  
'Not sure if you're aware but Gabriel survived the blast too.' Jack sighed, swaying slightly on his feet. 'Found him in Egypt a few years back.'  
'I know, it's my fault he is like that.' Angela admitted, looking up slowly. 'I tried to save him but instead I created a monster.'  
'You aren't totally to blame, Angela. I found him after the explosion. I tried to get him out but the rubble was unstable, I had to abandon him or we'd both die. I tried to go back but the area dropped six feet without warning and I thought he was gone.' Lorenzo sighed, shaking his head slowly. 'I should have known Gabe could survive that.'  
'He's not Gabe anymore, Rizz. Not like we knew him.' Jack shivered, clutching tighter to Lorenzo's shirt. 'He's now the Reaper.'  
'Well that explains a lot.' Lorenzo nodded, tightening his grip as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a slightly crushed granola bar. 'Here, eat something. We'll figure out what to do about Gabe later. It's Christmas, we've earned a chance to enjoy the holidays.'  
'Yeah, I guess you're right.' Jack agreed, tearing away the wrapper and taking a bite. 'You know me too well, Rizz.'  
'Old habits die hard Jack.' Lorenzo chuckled, resting his cheek on Jack's shoulder. 'Didn't feel right without one of those in my pocket all the time.'  
'Should I be worried about how old this is?' Jack asked, squeezing Lorenzo closer.  
'Of course not, amore. I always changed them when they passed the used by date.' Lorenzo grinned, shifting around to look down at Angela. 'Are you almost done, Angie? I understand your concerns about updating files but please, I would like a chance to reunite properly.'  
'Of course, almost finished.' Angela nodded, continuing to run her fingers over Jack's side.  
'Ack, cold fingers.' Jack yelped, flinching away when she hit a really sensitive spot. 'Yeah, got good sensation there. About the only spot that feels much at all on that side.'  
'My apologies.' Angela replied, reaching for her tablet and writing down her findings. 'That will do for now. I will leave you two to get reacquainted. We will make a time after the holidays to go through and create a new medical file on Soldier 76.'  
'Thanks Angela.' Jack nodded, finishing his snack and tucking the wrapper in his pocket. 'I'll try not to be such a stubborn prick this time.'  
'Jack, you already lost the title of more stubborn patient. The best you can aim for now is third.' Angela smiled, getting up and returning the chair to its place. 'I will see you both at dinner.'  
'Well damn.' Jack laughed, shaking his head slowly. 'Of course Angela, wouldn't miss it.'  
'She's still a firecracker.' Lorenzo agreed, squeezing Jack close. 'Come now, take a seat and relax. We have much to catch up on.'

Sinking down on the bed again, Jack toed his shoes off and stuffed his socks into them before realising that Lorenzo wasn't at his side. Biting his lip, he listened harder and let out a soft sigh of relief when he heard footsteps off to his left somewhere.  
'I'd appreciate if you'd stop disappearing on me, Rizz.' he grumbled, forearms resting on his knees lightly.  
'Cazzo, forgive me amore.' Lorenzo sighed, returning to his side and settling a hand on his back lightly. 'You need the bathroom or anything?'  
'Yeah, that'd be a good idea.' Jack nodded, easing to his feet and extending his right hand in front. 'I should be able to find it if you point me in the right direction.'  
'One step forward, turn left and continue nine steps.' Lorenzo directed, determined to do what he could to encourage Jack's independence. 'You want another drink?'  
'Water would be nice.' Jack nodded, his steps tentative as he searched for the doorframe. 'Ah-ha, I got it.'  
'You remember the standard layout of a senior en suite?' Lorenzo asked, rattling around behind him; the sheer domesticity of the moment bringing a smile to Jack's face.  
'Yeah, I remember.' Jack confirmed, hand finding the vanity.

Needs tended to, Jack made his way back to the bed and let out a laughing yelp as he was wrapped in firm arms and dragged back to sprawl over Lorenzo's bare chest. He'd completely forgotten that Lorenzo was strong enough to throw him around but rarely chose to display his strength. Something was different though.  
'What aren't you telling me, Rizz?' he sighed, shifting a little and frowning when his knee knocked against warm metal. 'Your leg…what…'  
'It happened the year after the HQ blast. I went back to Italia to try and figure out what to do with my life without the men I loved. Someone must have figured out who I was and what I represented. I came home one day to a bomb in my apartment. I was lucky to survive, the blast took my leg off and ripped away more of my arm.' Lorenzo sighed, resting his prosthetic left hand on Jack's side. 'This goes to the shoulder now. I've only got half my right thigh.'  
'Oh Rizz.' Jack uttered, recalling many nights relaxing as Lorenzo's chill purple hand stroked over his back slowly. 'I'm sorry. If only…'  
'Regret does nothing, Jack. We're both still alive, a little more scarred up and a little more metal but hey, we made it.' Lorenzo corrected, flesh hand lightly catching Jack's chin. 'I love you so much Jack.'  
'This is real, right? This isn't another weird dream? I'm so tired of waking up alone in some crappy bolthole on a shitty mattress.' Jack uttered, starting to shake against Lorenzo's side. 'I don't want to be alone anymore.'  
'Oh Jack.' Lorenzo smiled, pressing a soft kiss to Jack's forehead. 'I'm here, it's okay. You'll never be alone, I promise. I'll keep you safe and warm, you're home now.'

Relaxing back into the mattress as Jack shifted to fully sprawl over him, Lorenzo hummed softly as he wrapped him up in a full body embrace, locking them together for as long as Jack needed him to hold on so tight. Stroking and kissing every inch of skin he could reach, he whispered soothing words and determined promises. There was nothing else he could do as Jack dug his fingers in and broke down. The minor breakdown outside had been just the first hint of his anguish but now, locked away behind closed doors with the one person who never judged, he let go of everything that had been bothering him. Broken words and disjointed sentences slipped out between shuddering breaths and desperate sobbing, everything unravelling under Lorenzo's patient love.

Slowly figuring out exactly what Jack needed, Lorenzo hummed softly as he shifted a little and reached out a slim white tendril to fetch a couple of things from the desk drawer. Tucking the items under his pillow, he shifted a little and smiled softly as Jack sagged against him, still sniffling weakly as he shivered.  
'Feel better now, amore?' he asked, reaching for the handkerchief on the bedside table.  
'Yeah, thanks.' Jack sighed, lifting his head slowly. 'Got a headache now.'  
'Only to be expected.' Lorenzo nodded, slowly rolling and gently pressing Jack into the bedding without letting him go. 'Shh, just relax and let me take care of you.'  
'You always do, Rizz.' Jack uttered, relaxing his grip slowly. 'Gonna feel that later.'

*********************************

Letting out a soft noise when Lorenzo moved away, Jack tried to reach for him, only for his wrist to be loosely caught and guided back to the bedding. Wriggling a little to get comfortable, he flinched as warm lips brushed over his chest tenderly. Letting out a soft sound of pleasure, Jack arched into the rough thumb caressing his nipples in random patterns. It felt so good…and real. Tipping his head back in offering, he moaned louder and tried to press closer to the skilled hands and mouth roaming over his worn skin.  
'Fuck…Rizz…' he groaned, fingers coiling in Lorenzo's hair.  
'Does this feel real Fidd?' Lorenzo rumbled, nibbling at his neck again.  
'Yes, yes, oh fuck yes.' Jack panted, hoping Lorenzo took his embarrassed flush for heady arousal. 'Want you. Need you.'  
'You have me, tesoro.' Lorenzo whispered, guiding him into a loving kiss. 'How far will you let me go? What do you need, amore?'  
'I want it all, Rizz. Want to feel all of it.' Jack pleaded, writhing desperately under Lorenzo's touches. 'Please, need it.'  
'I'll give you everything Jack.' Lorenzo soothed, stroking his hand over his abdomen slowly.

Letting out a happy groan, Jack lifted his hips and smiled fondly as Lorenzo deftly removed his remaining garments and settled comfortably between his legs. It felt incredible to be pressed this close to his love, every curve and dip of muscle fitting together perfectly. Relaxed and at peace, Jack hummed softly and tipped his head to the right, useless eyes falling closed as familiar lips latched on and sucked hard, drawing a fresh bruise to the surface.  
'I'll have you just like this, Jack. I want to see you.' Lorenzo uttered, chewing on his ear lightly.  
'Fuck yes.' Jack hissed, hands scrabbling for a moment. 'Want to feel you close.'  
'I remember what you liked.' Lorenzo chuckled, pulling away slowly. 'Relax, let me love you.'  
'I trust you.' Jack nodded, wary of having his hands restrained but he trusted Lorenzo to keep him safe and comfortable.

Reaching for the lube, Lorenzo hummed softly as he poured a generous measure onto his fingers and set the bottle off to the side as he leant down to nudge Jack into another loving kiss. He would never get tired of simply kissing Jack, swallowing every soft noise as he stroked one finger over Jack's hole slowly.  
'Don't tease. Need you now.' Jack growled, bucking and clawing at Lorenzo's side.  
'Very well.' Lorenzo nodded, sinking his index finger in with one smooth stroke. 'Relax tesoro.'  
'Doing my best.' Jack groaned, rocking back against Lorenzo's hand. 'Been a while.'  
'Same here.' Lorenzo agreed, drawing back and easing in a second finger. 'You look incredible, Fidd. Ti amo, amore mio.'  
'Ti amo.' Jack repeated, voice trembling as he spoke. 'Fuck, right there.'

Howling at a particularly strong push against his prostate, Jack bucked and whined, body igniting with every touch as he remembered every time Lorenzo had reduced him to a puddle of whimpering goo on their bed. Panting for breath, he moaned and reached blindly, trying to snag Lorenzo's waist. Instead his wrist was caught again and gently guided to curl around the back of his neck loosely.  
'Fuck, need you so bad Rizz.' he moaned, squeezing slowly. 'Want your cock.'  
'Patience, amore.' Lorenzo soothed, leaning over him and nipping at his neck as he slipped in a third finger and scissored them slowly. 'Cherish our reunion, it nearly never happened.'  
'Faster…or it won't happen.' Jack warned, nosing at Lorenzo's unbound hair. 'Been too long…I need you now. Fuck me damn it, prove this is real.'  
'Anything for you.' Lorenzo nodded, slipping his fingers out and reaching for the lube again.

Doing his best to stay relaxed as he listened to Lorenzo slicking his cock, Jack let out a shuddering breath and bit his lip in anticipation. He wanted to feel Lorenzo around and in him, wanted to forget all about his isolation and try to shift the icy feeling in his chest. Relaxing into the contrasting hands on his thighs, he choked on a weak sob as Lorenzo pushed forward and slid in to the hilt in one smooth thrust.  
'Breathe, amore.' Lorenzo guided, wrapping around him securely. 'Too much?'  
'No, it's perfect.' Jack groaned, clutching at Lorenzo. 'You feel so alive.'  
'I've missed you so much Jack.' Lorenzo groaned, starting a slow and deep rhythm.  
'You too Rizz.' Jack choked, eyes squeezing shut as he pressed as close as possible. 'Fuck, yes, oh shit, Rizz.'  
'Let go, Fidd, let it all go. I'm here, you'll never be alone again.' Lorenzo coaxed, not sure how long he could last after so long with just his hand for company. 'I feel you, Jack. Alive and strong in my arms. I've got you, amore, now and forever. I am never letting you go again.'

Eyes squeezing shut, Jack remembered how incredibly handsome Lorenzo looked at the height of pleasure, memory providing what his eyes could not. Shifting to properly embrace his lover instead of just clawing at his shoulders, he couldn't help the pained sob that burst from his lips. He felt alive and safe, rocking back against Lorenzo as he continued to cry helplessly. He wasn't even sure why he was crying, it just felt so incredibly right in that moment.

Shifting his grip to better cradle Jack, Lorenzo whispered loving reassurances as he continued rocking slowly. He could still pick up on every little hint Jack gave that he was getting close; from the hitch in his voice to the quiver in his muscles. Thrusting a little harder, he once again promised to love and protect Jack always and smiled softly as his loving words tipped the balance. With a pained, desperate moan, Jack spilled between them, painting their worn skin white as he shook through his release. Still slow and gentle, doing his best not to cause any extra discomfort, he found his own release moments later, guiding Jack into a sweet and loving kiss as he filled his lover to the brim.

*********************************

Soaking up the affection and relishing the warm feeling in his heart, Jack relaxed again as Lorenzo dragged him into a warm hug and nibbled at his neck. Bringing one hand up to scrub at his eyes, he sighed softly and snuggled in closer.  
'Feel better now, amore?' Lorenzo asked softly, stroking his abdomen slowly.  
'Yeah, much warmer.' Jack nodded, turning his head to catch another kiss. 'I feel alive again.'  
'You are alive Jack, safe and warm in my arms for the rest of our lives.' Lorenzo promised, squeezing gently for a moment. 'Ti amo.'  
'Love you too, forever and always.' Jack yawned, rolling over so he could properly snuggle into Lorenzo's chest. 'Wake me for dinner?'  
'Of course, amore. Sleep now, I've got you.' Lorenzo nodded, perfectly happy to simply watch Jack sleep for a few hours.

#-^-#-^-#-^-#

Dinner that night was a vibrant affair, with everyone making a real effort to make Jack feel welcome among them. Most of the gestures were small like Lúcio making sure to turn down his music so Jack could hear everything and Zarya subtly sliding his plate over a little when he set it down too close to the edge. Mei made sure to push the salt and pepper against Jack's knuckles so he knew exactly where to find them. Everyone made the effort to make sure Jack knew where they were so he was never caught off guard by anyone suddenly appearing in his peripheral.

Reinhardt, never one for subtle, curled one strong arm around Jack when he tripped on a power cord, supporting and protecting with one easy motion. For a few moments Jack stood there, hands locked around that powerful arm as he caught his breath and steadied his feet.  
'Are you alright Jack?' Reinhardt asked, coaxing Jack away from the cord on the floor.  
'Yeah, I'm okay.' Jack nodded, voice a little shaky. 'Wasn't expecting that is all.'  
'Sorry, my bad.' Lúcio offered, skating up beside them. 'Wanted to power up the lights on the table and forgot to properly secure the cord.'  
'I'm okay, no harm done.' Jack replied, reassuring his own nerves as much as Lúcio.  
'I'll be more careful from now on.' Lúcio promised, one hand lightly brushing Jack's shoulder.  
'These things happen, Lúcio. We're all adjusting.' Jack smiled, easing out of Reinhardt's secure hold. 'Thanks for the catch, mein freund.'  
'Any time Jack.' Reinhardt replied, his wonder clear to hear.

With the meal over, Hana and Lúcio took to the kitchen to handle the washing up under Zarya's supervision. The rest of the team retired to the cosier side of the room and relaxed, soaking up the festive atmosphere and talking quietly about their hopes for the coming year. Perched on the arm of one couch, Jesse lazily strummed a few chords on the guitar Hanzo had gotten him for his last birthday and smiled faintly as he looked over towards Jack. He didn't need much for Christmas, he had a good life with a man he loved and friends all around him but maybe, just maybe he could get one special reminder of Christmas' past.

Sipping his coffee as he snuggled closer to Lorenzo and listened to the voices around him, Jack tipped his head as Jesse's random notes morphed into a song he hadn't heard in years. He honestly hadn't expected to ever hear it again, much less in a situation quite like this. Eyes slipping closed, he listened and tried to coax a response from deep within his chest.

 _Christmas Eve in Birmingham_  
_It's a long, long way from Bethlehem_  
_Mary and Joe live outside of town_  
_On an old, run-down farm_  
_Mary says, Joe, you'd better get the car_  
_My contractions ain't that far apart_  
_But that Falcon stalled after sixty yards_  
_Out behind the barn_

 _So away to the stables go Mary and Joe_  
_Now, it's not much shelter, but it keeps them from the cold_  
_Mary's hurtin', Joe prays to God for a helping hand_  
_They need a Bethlehem miracle tonight in Birmingham_

Lifting his head slowly, Jack dared to show the softer side few people remembered. Voice rough from abuse and disuse, he stumbled over the next couple of lines but the memory came back slowly. Straightening a little, he felt a forgotten confidence return as he shared in the moment. He hadn't partaken in music since Zurich, wanting to leave that part of him behind but clearly Jesse wasn't going to let him forget. Smiling softly, he raised his mug vaguely in Jesse's direction and continued to sing.

 _A kerosene lantern is the only light_  
_Joe says, Mary, don't give up the fight_  
_She's gonna keep pushin' till the baby cries_  
_If it takes her last breath_  
_And as the dawn begins to break_  
_Across the fields, valleys and the lakes_  
_A baby's cry greets the light of day_  
_Merry Christmas and God bless_

 _So away in the stables lay Mary, the baby and Joe_  
_It's not much shelter, but it keeps them from the cold_  
_Mary's cradles her baby, Joe thanks God for the helping hand_  
_There was a Bethlehem miracle last night in Birmingham_

_A Bethlehem miracle last night in Birmingham_

Falling quiet again as the last chords echoed around the room, Jack smiled softly as he wriggled closer into Lorenzo's embrace. He hadn't planned on picking up music again, it had been too long since he'd last tried anything more than a cadence to help him fall asleep on the really bad nights. Perhaps it was time to pick it up again, he could still remember many nights in the common rooms of various Watchpoints, sharing music and songs to pass the time and ease their burdens.

Sliding to his feet, Torbjörn looked around at the gathering and raised his mug. The common room music sessions weren't the only tradition that needed to come back. Head bowed for a moment, he thought about all the friends he'd lost over his years with Overwatch and wished them all a Merry Christmas.  
'Let us all take a moment to pause and raise a toast to all those who made the ultimate sacrifice under the Overwatch banner. Friends, family, loved ones or strangers. Soldier and civilian. Human or omnic.' he intoned, swallowing quickly as he thought about all the weapons he had built over the years.  
'Ana Amari. Leader, friend and mother.' Fareeha uttered, lifting her glass. 'I miss you so much.'  
'Gabriel Reyes.' Jesse offered, voice catching for a moment. 'Hope I made ya proud jefe.'  
'To all those lost in Zurich.' Reinhardt added, voice hitching as he remembered. 'I pray you all found peace in whatever afterlife you believed in.'  
'To those we were unable to protect when the war rolled over their homes.' Lorenzo added, grip tightening around Jack as he lifted his mug.  
'Mondatta, a selfless figure for peace when the world screamed for war.' Zenyetta offered, lifting his orbs in lieu of a drink.  
'Dr Harold Winston, a brilliant man taken far too soon.' Winston sighed, reminding everyone that there were casualties beyond earth.

Jumping a little when someone lightly clasped his empty hand, Jack frowned as some sort of small box was pressed against his palm. Handing Lorenzo his mug, he turned the box over in his hands and shook it lightly. Frowning at the dull thudding from inside, he turned it over again in search of some sort of locking mechanism on it. Suddenly it clicked softly and one side popped open, dumping a semi-familiar piece of equipment into his hand.  
'Where the fuck did you find this?' he asked, automatically turning the device in his hand and untucking his shirt to polish the glass.  
'In my desk drawer where you left it years ago.' Angela chuckled, patting his knee lightly. 'I adjusted it so it should work much like your tactical visor.'  
'Thanks Angie, I appreciate the effort.' Jack smiled, fitting the half-visor over his right eye.

Blinking quickly to bring the room into focus, he let Angela pull him to his feet and paused at the sight of Lúcio and Genji holding out his old blue duster. Bowing his head for a moment, he swallowed quickly and tried to remember exactly how they had done this back in the good days. Sighing softly, he picked his way through the gathering and turned, allowing the younger pair to slip the worn cloth over his arms and smooth it across his shoulders. Tugging the jacket around his waist properly, he swallowed down his nerves and hoped he remembered the ritual properly. In the past, he'd done this with Ana, Gabe and Angela presenting the candles and Lorenzo standing by with the lighter. He wasn't sure who would fill each roll this time. He could guess but he didn't want to.  
'In honour of those who fought and died during the crisis, we place three candles in the middle of the table for all festive occasions. Yellow for Overwatch. Blue for Blackwatch. White for the civilians.' he intoned, coming to attention and bowing his head. 'A moment's silence for the victims of the crisis.'

Tracking the time with reasonable ease, Jack waited ninety seconds before lifting his head and looking at the trio in front of him. Fareeha and Jesse were both in uniform; Helix Security and Blackwatch flanking Hana in a stately pink evening gown. Opening his left hand down by his hip, he felt metallic fingers brush his as the oversized gold lighter was placed in his palm.  
'On this Christmas Eve, we once again gather to light the memorial candles and solemnly promise to stand vigil over them throughout the festivities.' Jack continued, turning the lighter over in his palm.

Making a snap decision to change the ritual slightly to reflect the change in the global situation, he stepped up to Hana first and nodded faintly as she lifted the candle up and out so he could light it easily.  
'We remember the civilians across every continent and country.' Hana declared, looking up at Jack with total seriousness.  
'We pray they have found peace.' Jack responded, closing the lighter quietly and offering a salute to Hana and the candle.

Stepping to the left, he met Fareeha's gaze and gave her a brief hint of a smile. She looked so much like her mother but right now it was painfully clear that she'd grown into an almost perfect copy of his dear friend Ana. He made a mental note to sit down and talk to her about Ana when they had a little more time to relax.  
'We remember the brave men and women of Overwatch.'  
'We pray they have found peace.'

Turning sharply, doing his best to dig up all his ingrained discipline, he strode down to face Jesse and fuck did that hit him hard. They both knew this was Gabe's spot and from the look in Jesse's eyes, he didn't really feel ready to take over something that had always been Gabe's. Giving him what he hoped was a sympathetic look, Jack once again sparked the lighter.  
'We remember the hidden men and women of Blackwatch.'  
'We pray they have found peace.'

Backing up three steps, Jack turned with the trio and tried to ignore the ache in his lower back to hold his strict posture as they placed the candles on the table. The visual effect wasn't lost, yellow and blue flanking white among the decorations. Just like the old days when they had done their best to protect civilians the world over. Shaking his head faintly to get that image out of his head, Jack offered the lighter back to Zenyetta and nodded faintly as he took it and cradled it in both hands.  
'You understand why there isn't a fourth candle for the omnics, don't you?' Jack asked, slipping the old jacket off and letting Lúcio take it.  
'I do but perhaps it is time to change that.' Zenyetta nodded, reaching gout to rest one hand on Jack's shoulder. 'The world is changing Jack Morrison.'  
'Can I leave it to you to find something suitable?' Jack asked, reaching up to slip the visor off before his headache got any worse.  
'Of course. You have so much to think about, I can take care of this small task for you.' Zenyetta agreed, squeezing lightly as if to ground Jack.  
'Thank you.' Jack sighed, tucking the visor away and listening as conversations burst back into life around them. 'Would you mind guiding me back to the couch?'  
'I believe Jesse wants a words with you first.' Zenyetta guided, nudging him lightly so he turned away from the majority of the gathering.  
'Ya mind if we take this somewhere quieter?' Jesse asked, warm hands lightly taking Jack's.  
'Lead on Jesse.' Jack nodded, moving closer and gliding one hand up to curl over Jesse's shoulder securely. 'Just remember not to run me into anything by accident.'  
'I'll take care Jack.' Jesse promised and for a moment, Jack was reminded of the scruffy little smartass Gabe had presented to him after the Deadlock raid.

Leading Jack out onto one of the balconies close to the common room but far enough to prevent eavesdropping, Jesse guided him onto the bench and settled beside him, flesh hand automatically falling to his cigarillo case.  
'Got a spare?' Jack asked, words startling Jesse for a moment.  
'Didn't think ya smoked.' Jesse grinned, fishing out two and getting comfortable.  
'The occasional one won't hurt.' Jack shrugged, leaning back against the wall. 'Bless the SEP, can't get drunk or high and any damage I do take heals before it gets worse.'  
'Not sure if that's a good thing or not.' Jesse remarked, lighting both cigarillos and slipping one between Jack's fingers.  
'Trust me, it's annoying. Despite my best efforts, I've never been more than mildly tipsy. And that was after downing enough to kill anyone else.' Jack smirked, inhaling from the cigarillo. 'These taste similar to the ones…'  
'They are the same ones Gabe smoked.' Jesse cut him off, metal hand resting lightly on Jack's knee. 'Never felt right to switch brands after, y'know.'  
'Yeah, I know. Still drink his brand of tequila when I can get it.' Jack nodded, sliding closer and wrapping one arm around Jesse's shoulders. 'He always said he'd change my tastes.'  
''M really glad ya here, Jack. Been tough with jus' Lorenzo to reminisce with.' Jesse sighed, leaning into him a little more. 'Doubt anyone else really knew him like we did.'  
'He would be proud of you, Jesse. I'm not sure he ever told you but you were the son he could never have. He might have been tough on you but that was only because he wanted to be sure you had all the tools to survive on your own.' Jack smiled, remembering all the times Gabe had flown into a secret panic over Jesse.  
'Ya mean that? He had a funny way of showin' it.' Jesse queried, removing his hat and letting his head rest against Jack's lightly.  
'He was trying to protect you Jesse. He knew that if he showed favouritism towards you, the rest of Blackwatch would tear you apart and expose all your weaknesses to Gabe. So he gave you a hard time and taught you how to stand up to anyone who meant you harm.' Jack continued, squeezing Jesse closer. 'Behind closed doors it was a different story.'  
'Wish I coulda seen that.' Jesse sighed, turning a little and slipping his cigarillo back in between his teeth.

Chuckling softly, Jack bounced his knee a little to draw attention to the chill metal fingers he could feel through his sweatpants. He could still clearly remember the day it happened and the way Gabe reacted to it.  
'The day you lost your arm, he was cool and calm until you were safe in Angela's care. Once he was sure you'd survive, he went straight back to our quarters and shattered. Screaming about his failure as a guardian. Swearing at the bastards that dared hurt his little Jesse. First time I'd ever seen him cry, despite all the shit we went through in the SEP. It took me nearly an hour to calm him down enough to understand what he was trying to tell me and another three to convince him to take a shower and wash the blood from his hands. He didn't want to, he wanted to hang onto the reminder of his failure to keep you safe until he knew you'd survive the injuries. He didn't sleep that night, pacing restlessly as he waited for news. Nearly got Ana to shoot him just so he'd get some form of rest but figured that was probably a bad idea.'  
'I had no idea he cared that much.' Jesse uttered, shifting against him again. 'Don't really remember the first few days after I lost it. A few flashes but nothin' I'd call a solid memory.'  
'Gabe could be found in one of three places during those few days you were completely out to it. Training range 2, on a mission or by your bedside. He slept there every night, never more than two steps from your side as he waited. I never realised he was raised catholic until I came in to talk to him and found him praying as he placed an old set of rosary beads in your hand.'  
'I still have 'em. Keep 'em in a hidden compartment inside my chest plate.' Jesse chuckled, head tipping back. 'Tried to give 'em back but he said I needed the support more than he did.'  
'Sounds about right for Gabe.' Jack agreed, swallowing the lump trying to rise in his throat. ''I miss him so much. We had our arguments but he was my best friend…and so much more.'  
'remember the day I walked in on ya havin' fun in the Blackwatch common room?' Jesse sniggered, lifting the mood around them.  
'Oh god, I thought we agreed to never talk of that again.' Jack groaned, face going bright red as he recalled that particular day. 'The one day I agree to Gabe's insistence on spicing up our romance and that happened.'  
'I miss him and all his little quirks. Remember all his pet names for everyone?' Jesse chuckled, pushing away the awkward moment. 'He never seemed to run out of them.'  
'I'm surprised no one else ever noticed the smile in his eyes whenever he used a few especially precious ones.' Jack nodded, sucking on his cigarillo again. 'Mijo.'  
'Cariño.' Jesse countered, breath shaking as he shifted. 'Shit…that felt uncomfortable.'  
'Mmm-hmm.' Jack agreed, lowering his secret treat. 'Ashtray?'  
'Yeah, I got one out here. Jus' lemme grab it.' Jesse replied, sitting up and moving away. 'Jus' stay there Jack, don't want ya gettin' hurt.'

Coming back with the faded old coffee can he'd taken to using after Hana complained about the mess being left behind, Jesse settled back beside Jack and set the can on the floor between their feet. Swallowing heavily as he crushed out his cigarillo and dropped the mangled end in the can, he scrubbed one hand through his hair and blinked quickly to try and dispel burning sensation building there.  
'You okay Jesse?' Jack asked, leaning down to find the can and dispose of the nub in his fingers.  
'Yeah…no…I don't know anymore.' Jesse admitted, lightly taking Jack's hand. 'Thought I was but maybe not. Got tougher after Lorenzo showed, thought I could handle it . But now…it hurts so fuckin' much.'  
'I know, not much easier from my side of this.' Jack admitted, shuffling closer and hanging his head. 'soon as I heard your voice, all I could think about was the time you went all southern hick crazy at me and Gabe snuck up, bent you over and gave you a solid ass whopping for mouthing off at his cariño.'  
'Oh man, I couldn't sit right for a week after that.' Jesse nodded, voice hitching as he sniffed weakly. 'Fuck it hurts to remember but I don't wanna forget either.'

Twisting around and reaching out, Jack used the hand on Jesse's shoulder to pull the younger man to him. Fingers tracing over familiar armour, he wrapped one arm around his back and slid the other up to tangle in overgrown oaken locks. Letting out a shuddering breath, he relaxed into the strong arms around him and tucked as close to Jesse as he could.  
'Let it out Jesse, I've gotcha. It's always going to hurt but you don't have to remember alone. I'm here, I know I can't ease the pain but I can share it. Whenever you need it, you can hide in my shoulder.' he soothed, rubbing calming circles below Jesse's back plate. 'You can rely on me Jesse, I promise.'  
'Jus'…don't let go.' Jesse choked, pressing closer and hiding his face in Jack's neck. 'Never got to say goodbye. Can't go to the grave. Didn't make it too the funeral. Got in over my head and missed my chance.'  
'I'm not going anywhere, Jesse. I'm here, I'll keep you safe like he did.' Jack promised, the words coming easily. 'I'm with you, no matter what happens. I'll stand by you through it all, just like he would have. You can count on me, I promise.'

Listening to Jack's soothing words and realising how close they were to promises made by Gabe when he was just a scared kid, Jesse bit his lip and swallowed heavily again. Tightening his grip, he tried to find his voice to give some sort of response but all he managed was a pathetic little whimper. Sagging into the embrace a little more, he sobbed openly on Jack's shoulder, clutching at his shirt and thinking about all the things he never got to tell Gabe.  
'I'll protect you…mijo.' Jack uttered, voice weak but full of warmth.  
'I know…papi.' Jesse choked out, shifting a little to get away from the wet patch he'd left on Jack's shoulder. 'Ya won't…'  
'No, this is between us Jesse.' Jack promised, stroking his hair lightly. 'I won't tell a soul.'

Briefly hoping no one came looking for them, Jack bowed his head and hide his scarred face in Jesse's hair. Sucking in an unsteady breath, he finally allowed his grief to show and wept openly. After years alone, never safe enough to let his guard down to grieve for his stolen love, he finally accepted that he wasn't getting Gabe back and let his tears fall. Part of him wanted to tell Jesse the truth but he silenced that voice, not willing to risk hurting Jesse further. He had no idea how long they sat there, drawing comfort from each other as they wept for a man they both loved in completely different ways.  
'D'ya think it's stupid I still got the gift I got for his birthday?' Jesse mumbled, fingers tightening against Jack's back.  
'Not at all.' Jack replied, turning his head to ease a crick in his neck. 'I've got one I got him for a Christmas that never came.'

Thinking about that little ring box hidden away in another compartment within Lakesh, Jack sighed softly as more tears fell. He still couldn't quite believe he'd gone to the trouble of buying the matching set only to tuck it out of sight the moment the shop assistant handed it to him. Especially since he only bought them after Gabe died.  
'Maybe it's time we stopped hiding these gifts.' he suggested, voice rough and low. 'We could put them out on display as a reminder.'  
'He woulda got a kick outta that.' Jesse nodded, sending fresh tears rolling over both faces. 'Mine ain't real pretty though. It's been through a few scuffles.'  
'Lorenzo's got some stuff to pretty it up. He had a few last minute presents to wrap. There should still be some ribbons or something we can use to hide any rips and stains.' Jack offered, mind drifting to the box of decorating stuff he'd seen.  
'That'd be a good idea. It's wrapped in newspaper, didn't have the money for anything better back then.' Jesse agreed, easing back a little and lifting his flesh hand from Jack's back. 'Fuck I must look a wreck.'  
'You look fine to me, mijo.' Jack countered, digging in his pocket and pulling out the tissue packet he'd shoved in earlier. 'Here, clean yourself up.'  
'Thanks papi.' Jesse replied, a weak laugh passing his lips. 'Not just for…'  
'I know Jesse, you don't need to explain.' Jack soothed, barely managing to suppress the flinch when Jesse touched his cheek lightly.  
'Sorry, thought ya could feel me close.'  
'It's okay, just give a little warning next time.'

Feeling lighter for his chance to break down and cry on an understanding shoulder, Jesse did his best to clean Jack up before making an effort to look presentable. He had no doubt Hanzo would question his disappearance and red face when he got back so he would need to be ready to deal with his lover without breaking down again.  
'We should probably head back in before anyone comes looking for us.' Jack sighed, turning his face into a soft breeze that suddenly picked up.  
'Yeah. D'ya wanna deal with the ownerless gifts t'night or leave it for the mornin'?' Jesse asked, tucking the tissues in his pocket to deal with later.  
'Leave it until the morning. It'll seem less like we've been carrying them around for years and more like we found some random junk and wrapped it to add to the tribute.' Jack shrugged, slinging one arm over Jesse's shoulders again. 'Reckon you can get up earlier enough for us to make yours look nice before breakfast?'  
'I live with Hanzo. He's up with the dawn every damn morning. Mostly he leaves me to sleep in but if I ask, he'll make sure I'm at least semi-alive before he heads out on his morning run.' Jesse snorted, leaning into Jack again. 'I wanna spend the rest of my life with him but his morning habits are hell to live with.'  
'I know that struggle Jesse. But unlike you, I was crazy enough to try dating two men at the same time. If it wasn't Gabe and his random comings and goings for missions, it was Lorenzo and his habit of messing up time in his sleep.' Jack laughed, finding it easier to think about Gabe after a chance to grieve. 'The number of times I woke in weird places because he'd had one of his spells and sent us back in time.'  
'Ahh, so that's why I found Gabe in his office buck naked late one night.' Jesse nodded, snorting a laugh as he remembered.  
'We both learned to never sleep naked after that.' Jack chuckled, easing to his feet and stretching to ease his minor aches. 'Come on, it's getting cold out.'  
'So where'd ya land that night Gabe ended up in his office?' Jesse asked, wrapping one arm around Jack and guiding him towards the doorway.  
'Training room four.' Jack admitted, flushing red at the memory. 'Fuck that was an awkward wake up but we did better than Lorenzo. He ended up out on the maintenance platform for the communications antenna.'  
'I will never understand his gifts.' Jesse sniggered, relaxed and lighter as they headed back to the party.


	5. Christmas

Pouring another coffee to get him through the last half hour of his vigil, Reinhardt turned back to the table and watched the quartet of candles flickering merrily. Zenyetta had come in just after midnight with a red pillar candle and placed it with the others once Jack lit it and the traditional wish for peace was offered for the misguided omnics torn apart in the crisis. It sat beside the Blackwatch candle, a subtle reminder of who really bore the brunt of the hard battles.

Glancing at the clock as he returned to his seat, he yawned and scrubbed one hand over his face. Torbjörn was supposed to be on vigil with him but he'd dropped off about a half hour ago and Reinhardt figured it was politer just to leave him to sleep. Sinking back down, he sipped his coffee and listened to the wind howling outside.  
'Good morning Reinhardt.' Satya greeted, appearing in the doorway in a fluffy purple dressing gown. 'Wasn't Torbjörn supposed to be here with you?'  
'Good morning Satya. He is here, taking a brief nap while he can.' Reinhardt replied, pointing towards the sleeping man. 'Merry Christmas to you.'  
'Merry Christmas to you as well.' she nodded, putting the kettle on to make her morning tea.

Reaching out to rest one hand on Torbjörn's shoulder, Reinhardt shook him as lightly as possible and did his best to hide another yawn. He was getting too old for these vigils; it was time to pass the ritual to the next generation.  
'What's going on?' Torbjörn uttered, sitting up slowly and looking around. 'Did I?'  
'Yes my friend, you did.' Reinhardt nodded, his smile growing as Satya came over and held out a steaming mug for Torbjörn to take. 'You had about half an hour.'  
'Thank you.' Torbjörn nodded, accepting his mug and doing his best to look like he hadn't fallen asleep on vigil.  
'You are welcome.' she replied, taking a seat near them. 'Merry Christmas Torbjörn.'  
'Merry Christmas Satya.' he smiled, looking towards the four candles flickering softly. 'Merry Christmas to all of you.'

Softly singing Christmas carols as she wandered in while still pulling back her hair, Angela smiled softly as she paused and looked at the fourth candle on the table. Securing her hair, she straightened up and placed her hand over her heart as she remembered her parents. Turning away, she headed for the coffeemaker even as she called her greetings to her friends. Moments later Zarya entered and bid everyone a warm good morning and merry Christmas as she reached for her mug. She barely appeared concerned by the weather, wearing little more than singlet and shorts with bare feet.

Gradually the rest of the team filtered in, filling the room with laughter and happy chatter. Draining his mug, Reinhardt heaved to his feet and moved through the gathering carefully, offering a respectful nod to the candles as he passed the table to start helping with the breakfast preparations. He was one of the few that actually enjoyed the challenge of cooking for so many and still had never managed to actually over cater to the needs of the team. This time though, he made a real effort to ease back on his usual generosity, knowing that lunch was sure to be a huge affair with many delightful offerings on the table.

Gradually the team quietened down, the initial burst of festive joy easing back into the normal early morning calmness as everyone took a few precious minutes to prepare for another day that could turn into hell with no warning.  
'I just don't get it. She was there when I came in from my vigil shift but this morning she's gone.' Jack's voice echoed into the room. 'That's not like Lakesh. She never wanders off like this.'  
'Didn't you tell her to map out the base? Maybe she wanted to finish the job as a festive surprise.' Lorenzo replied, voice calm against Jack's worries.  
'Not without letting me know what she was doing. She knows how much I need her.' Jack countered, sounding lost and confused. 'I hate using the damned cane.'  
'It's only temporary Jack. She'll come back, you'll see.' Jesse offered, trying to stay upbeat. 'Have ya asked if Athena has seen her?'  
'Of course and the answer was negative. We haven't had time to fit Lakesh with a tracker, it's no surprise Athena can't find her.'  
'I have not given up my attempts to locate Lakesh. I will continue to monitor the situation and keep you informed.' Athena countered, voice a little agitated.  
'Thanks Athena.' Jack sighed, resigned to his fate until Lakesh returned.

Appearing in the door, Lorenzo glanced up and smirked as he spotted the mistletoe hanging over his head. One hand up to request silence, he waited for Jack to stop beside him before gently drawing the other man into a soft kiss. Keeping it chaste, he released Jack and backed off a half step. For a moment Jack just stood there, a brightly wrapped present in his left hand and a simple white cane in his right. Wiping the stupid grin off his face, he checked for obstacles and entered the room properly.  
'One more gift to go under the tree?' Lena asked, watching Jack closely.  
'No, this is a tribute.' Jack replied, turning a little and heading towards the table.

Stepping forward, Jesse gently placed one hand on Jack's shoulder to guide him over to the tribute candles. In his right hand, he held a slightly battered gift wrapped in newspaper and bright shining ribbons. Looking at the fourth for a moment, he leant over to describe it to Jack and frowned a little when he just nodded  
'For all those who never came home, a gift to show we have never forgotten you during the holidays.' Jack offered, setting his brightly wrapped gift in front of the blue and red candles.  
'For all those who never came home, a gift to show we have never forgotten your birthdays and anniversaries.' Jesse added, setting a slightly damaged gift down in front of the yellow and white candles. 'You knew about the fourth?'  
'Zenyetta's idea, it's only fair that his people are represented as well. He presented it just after you went to bed.' Jack explained, cane tapping against the chair legs as he turned. 'How does it look now?'  
'It looks incredible Jack. Never realised the tribute was missin' anythin' but the gifts finish it.' Jesse replied, a soft smile on his face as he looked at the display again. 'It looks right with the four candles, it all balances now.'  
'Good, I was hoping it would work.; Jack nodded, reaching into the pocket of his slacks and pulling out a thin, faded blue package. 'Here, put this with the other gifts.'  
'Ya forgot to put a name on it Jack.' Jesse smiled, taking the small package and turning it over.  
'No I didn't. When the time is right, it'll get to the right person.' Jack smiled, turning and readjusting his cane. 'Hopefully no one moved the furniture overnight.'

Hanging back and letting Jack try, Lorenzo smiled softly as he refilled the coffeemaker and leant back against the counter as it burbled away merrily. He had to learn to hang back and trust Jack again, they wouldn't get anywhere if he was constantly coddling his precious love. Jack needed a chance to regain his independence and confidence.  
'How did he sleep last night?' Angela asked, opening the fridge to grab the milk out again.  
'Not too bad considering what he's gone through. Only woke twice.' Lorenzo shrugged, posture relaxing a little more as Jack dropped onto the couch. 'Coffee is coming amore.'  
'Grazie.' Jack nodded, folding his cane and setting it in his lap. 'Merry Christmas everyone.'  
'Buon Natale.' Jesse smiled, padding over to join Lorenzo by the coffeemaker.  
'Ah, so you do remember the lessons I tried to teach you all those years ago.' Lorenzo laughed, tugging Jesse into a warm hug. 'Feliz Navidad.'  
'Well some of the lessons anyway.' Jesse admitted, lighting up at the familiar Spanish words.  
'Probably more than you're ever likely to need.' Lorenzo shrugged, releasing Jesse and reaching up to grab three mugs. 'But knowing you, I could take you to a proper Italian restaurant and you could order fluently.'  
'Shucks, ya caught me there. Got to Italia a few years ago, managed a four course meal with drinks without a fumble.' Jesse admitted, flushing a little as he poured their coffee. 'Reminded me of the meals ya used to cook for the team.'  
'Well then, you'll be happy to know that I fully intend to do that more often now that there are fewer mouths to feed. Probably once a month, we'll see how it goes.' Lorenzo laughed, adding sugar and milk to Jack's mug before turning away. 'Breakfast smells delightful Reinhardt.'  
'Danke Lorenzo.' Reinhardt replied, shooting him a broad smile.

#-^-#-^-#-^-#

Hunger satisfied, the team scattered around the common room to relax and digest for a little while. That didn't stop Lúcio, he went over to the piles of gifts spilling out from under the tree and picked up a few.  
'Actually, I would like to start if you don't mind Lúcio.' Winston suggested, holding up a simple red and white striped box in one hand. 'This one is for Jack.'  
'Sure, no problem.' Lúcio nodded, setting down his armful and skating over to take the box.  
'For me? You didn't have to Winston.' Jack smiled, sitting up a little and holding out his hands.  
'I wanted to and I think you will really like it.' Winston chuckled, settling back to watch the reactions.

Setting the box on his lap, Jack lifted the lid and reached in, fingers tripping over a hard curve of something cold. Brow furrowing, he traced the line until he found metal components on the ends. Jaw dropping, he lifted it out and continued to explore the elegant lines and curves in his hands. There was no way, he hadn't even been here twenty four hours and Winston had come out with something this beautiful. Bowing his head and snapping it into place, he listened to the soft hum as the new visor powered up and the room came to life in front of him.  
'Holy shit.' he breathed, looking around slowly. 'Everything is so clear.'  
'It looks really good on you, amore.' Lorenzo smiled and fuck that was the most beautiful thing Jack had seen in years. 'The perfect shade of blue.'  
'Winston, this is amazing.' Jack beamed, setting his cane on the floor and getting to his feet. 'It's almost like I never lost my sight. Nothing to disturb the view ahead.'  
'I am glad you like it, Jack. I worked all night to have it ready.' Winston nodded, leaning forward again. 'It's just a prototype at this stage but I wanted to have something to show you.'

Catching sight of his new look in the big mirror on the wall, Jack couldn't stop the tears that fell. Smooth blue glass covered his eyes, the shape reminiscent of his heavier red visor but the glass was clear and the same shade as the half-visor he'd worn back in the good old days. With this one no one would ever know he was blind, he wouldn't have to put up with the pitying comments anymore. There was none of the ache he associated with his tactical visor either, so he could wear this one long term and not end up with a vicious migraine as his reward.

Swiping at his tears carefully, not wanting to remove his new visor, he approached Winston and reached up to hug the brilliant gorilla. He'd never dared hope that he'd be able to see the world without the stream of Intel running through it but in one night Winston had given him just that.  
'Words can never express how much this means to me Winston. Thank you so much.' he uttered, still stunned by the generosity shown.  
'I am glad you like it Jack.' Winston replied, wrapping one arm around him. 'If you notice any problems, please let me know. I will keep working on upgrades as needed.'  
'I'll be sure to let you know.' Jack promised, releasing his grip and stepping back. 'I can see everything again.'  
'And you look stunning wearing it. Now come back here so everyone else can have a chance to open their gifts.' Lorenzo coaxed, shifting and patting the space beside him. 'Just relax and enjoy the celebrations.'  
'Before I make a total ass of myself.' Jack agreed, returning to his lover and cuddling in close.  
'You're allowed to make an ass of yourself today Jack. I doubt you'll be the only one.' Lorenzo soothed, bending over to drop a kiss on his forehead as Lúcio started passing presents around to everyone.

Looking at the rather large parcel that landed in his lap, Genji flipped it over and stared at the label for a moment. Sitting up a little straighter, he looked over towards Hanzo for a moment before starting to tear into the paper. Inside he found a thick, fluffy blanket and a sheet of folded paper. Unfolding the page, he stared at the design in wonder and disbelief.  
'oh.' he uttered, brushing the last of the paper aside before standing and unfurling the blanket.  
'Do you like it brother?' Hanzo asked, looking up from the delicate tea cup he was admiring in great awe. 'Thank you Zarya, these are magnificent.'  
'It is so warm and cosy, I love it brother.' Genji nodded, firmly wrapped up in his new blanket bearing their three dragons in luminous colours. 'How is the sizing Torbjörn?'  
'A little tight but it will stretch out.' Torbjörn smiled, looking at the fine leather jacket he'd been given. 'If it's not…'  
'It's perfect, thank you my friend.' Zarya smiled, holding the metal sculpture in both hands. An abstract piece, it resonated with her in a way she didn't understand but found reassuring.

Trying to hide his surprise when another gift landed in his lap, Jack looked at the tag and smiled softly. Trust Jesse to have something up his sleeve. Tearing the paper away, he lifted out the old fashioned photo frame and turned it over. For a moment he just stared at the image, equal parts shocked and amazed by the gift. An old photo, taken during the glory days of Overwatch when everything was going right for Jack. A peaceful moment somewhere on a forgotten battlefield. Huddled in the shadow of a ruined building, Lorenzo with his head bowed as he cradled Jack and Gabe to his sides. Filth encrusted hands entwined on Lorenzo's stomach, Jack's thinner fingers meshed with Gabe's shorter ones. Pulse rifle and shotguns sat in easy reach, resting neatly across Lorenzo's calves as they rested.

Tearing away the matching paper on his gift, Lorenzo smiled as he looked at the second framed photo. The same battlefield, earlier in the day judging by the fact their uniforms were still clean. Jack down on one knee, rifle held steady as he scanned for threats. Gabe standing tall behind him, shotguns held out to cover their flanks. Bringing up the rear, Lorenzo held a pulse pistol in his right hand to cover the rear and held a protective shield over their heads with his left hand.  
'Where did you find there Jesse?' he asked, looking up from the two perfect images. 'I remember the mission, it was the first time you got to see us all on the battlefield together.'  
'Found 'em in the archive. Not sure who took them, didn't recognise the ID codes.' Jesse shrugged, turning his attention to Jack and Lorenzo. 'They were the best ones I could find. Looked through everythin' in the right time period but couldn't find any without Gabe in 'em.'  
'These are perfect Jesse, thank you.' Jack smiled, fingers tracing over Gabe's resting face. 'It just wouldn't be right if Gabe wasn't in the picture.'  
'Thank you Lorenzo, this is a most thoughtful gift.' Hanzo offered, looking at the neatly folded red, white and blue yukata he'd just unwrapped. 'I will wear it proudly.'  
'What in…Reinhardt, seriously?' Jesse cut in, staring at the custom boots in his lap. Jet black with crisp white rearing horses on each side. 'Thank you, they're beautiful.'  
'I hope they fit, my friend. Getting your size without letting you know was harder than expected.' Reinhardt chuckled, leaning forward in his chair.

Toeing off his well loved brown boots, Jesse pulled on the new ones with a bit of a struggle. He didn't miss the look of concern on Reinhardt's face as he rocked to his feet and wandered over to the big German.  
'They fit perfect, Reinhardt. It's jus' 'cause they're new, the leather is a bit stiff. They'll soften up with wear.' he grinned, letting out a soft hiss and throwing his arms around Reinhardt's neck to ease the weird feeling of being hauled off his feet so easily.  
'Don't break him Reinhardt.' Jack laughed, recalling several times someone had ended up in the infirmary after a bear hug from the big German.  
's'okay. Gotten used ta this.' Jesse countered, a little unsteady on his feet when Reinhardt set him down. 'Might have to see about findin' out where ya got these, Reinhardt. If only to replace me other boots so I can keep these for special occasions.'  
'The details are in the box, mein freund.' Reinhardt nodded, catching the soft, squishy gift Lúcio tossed towards him. 'This had better not be another of your pranks Jack.'  
'I'm a mature and responsible adult, Reinhardt.' Jack smirked, one eyebrow rising sharply.  
'Indeed and I am the King of England.' Reinhardt snorted, tearing the paper free and picking up the framed photo inside. A photo of the Crusaders in their glory and right in the middle, a might younger Reinhardt before war left permanent scars 'where? How did you get this?'  
'I happened to be in the right place at the right time. A lady discovered a cache of photos and other memorabilia that her grandfather had tucked away. I convinced her to sell me that one photo because I could prove I knew you.' Jack explained, watching the delight and wonder cross Reinhardt's face.  
'Danke, Jack. I will treasure it always.' Reinhardt nodded, looking down at the photo again.

A soft smile settled on his face as he watched the rest of the team tearing into the gifts Lúcio kept handing out, Lorenzo waited for the young speedster to come past him and reached out to snag his wrist. Pulling lightly, he guided the young man down and handed him one of the gifts he'd been ignoring.  
'Sit and open some of your own Lúcio.' he insisted, briefly wondering if this was what parenting was meant to feel like.  
'Oh sweet, thanks Lúcio.' Hana cheered, going through the selection of new video games she'd just unwrapped.  
'No, you are not going to start playing them today Hana.' Jack warned, lifting his head from Lorenzo's shoulder. 'No arguments, you can be a sociable young lady for a couple of days.'  
'Ugh, fine.' Hana grumbled, pushing the games aside to tear into another gift.  
'Kids these days.' Torbjörn muttered, earning a few snorts of amusement from the older generation as he finished unwrapping a folding stepladder. 'Thank you Angela, this will be most helpful.'  
'I was concerned I would offend you.' Angela admitted, lifting up a warm scarf in blues and greys. 'Oh Lena, this is beautiful. Thank you so much.'  
'It looks brilliant, I wasn't sure the colours would work with your skin.' Lena smiled, holding up another framed photo. 'I love it Winston. I remember this day so well. You worked so hard to build my accelerator.'  
'I still feel so honoured you chose me to be the first contact once we got you stabilised.' Winston nodded, angling the frame in his hands. 'An acre of the African jungle? That's very thoughtful of you Jack. I will have to make the time to see my new patch of land sometime soon.'  
'Look at this, such exquisite craftsman ship.' Zarya laughed, holding up a set of nesting dolls, each one decorated to look like a member of the team. 'These are wonderful, thank you Zenyetta.'  
'I am glad you enjoy them, Aleksandra.' Zenyetta nodded, cradling a lovely little terracotta pot planted out with a desert scene. 'This is marvellous Jesse, my thanks.'  
'I'm real glad ya like it.' Jesse grinned, absently rubbing at his fingertips.  
'Thank you Hana, this is very thoughtful.' Mei smiled, holding up a t-shirt with Hana's gaming logo across the front and back.  
'You're welcome, always happy to please my fans.' Hana replied, popping her gum lazily.  
'This is lovely Angela, you are too kind.' Satya smiled, fingers caressing a bright red and yellow sari. 'I think I will wear this for lunch. The colours are divine.'  
'Maybe we should all make a little more effort for lunch.' Lúcio suggested, still examining the digital database he'd been given. 'This is awesome Genji, thanks man. It'll make my next album better than ever.'  
'It's beautiful Hanzo, thanks so much.' Lena cheered, holding up a delicate silver necklace with a glistening orange flower dangling from it. 'Be a dear would you?'  
'Of course.' Hanzo nodded, shifting out from behind Jesse to take the necklace and secure it around Lena's neck.

Soaking up the feelings of contentment and peace as he watched the gathering continue to tear into their gifts, Jack smiled fondly at them all. He was quite happy to sit back and witness their joy, he didn't need much to be fully content with life. It was actually kind of intoxicating to cuddle up with Lorenzo and imagine that this was what family life was really like. Voices all mingling together, heartfelt gratitude and vague concerns wrapping around him like a blanket.  
'Who is this one for? It has no names on it.' Genji asked, holding up the little blue packet.  
'Leave it until last.' Jack instructed, lifting his head for a moment. 'It's not really important.'  
'As you wish.' Genji nodded, picking up another armful of gifts.

Rocking to his feet, Reinhardt retrieved a large gift, not wrapped in festive paper but with plain brown paper and festooned with bright ribbons and bows. Careful not to hit anyone with it, he bought it over and placed it in front of Jack.  
'Even though you gave us no warning, we still managed to come up with some gifts.' he smiled, moving back to make space. 'Welcome home Jack.'  
'I don't…' Jack swallowed, sitting up and looking at the large gift. 'Thank you.'  
'We wanted to be sure you felt welcome so you would stay.' Torbjörn added, setting a smaller brown wrapped gift on the couch.  
'Well that and we wanted to make certain you realised how much we appreciate you.' Lena smiled, placing a large brown bag by his feet.  
'You've been sorely missed Jack, by all of those who knew ya.' Jesse finished, handing him a much smaller box.  
'You always told me that Overwatch was one big family. This reborn Overwatch hasn't been right without you around Jack.' Fareeha smiled, propping a larger, flat gift against the couch and leaning down to kiss his cheek. 'You were always a favourite Uncle.'  
'Don't you start with the sentimental feels, Fareeha.' Jack groaned, setting the gifts aside and drawing her into a hug. 'I'd rather not spend the day in tears.'  
'This one first, amore.' Lorenzo suggested, tapping the small box lightly. 'I do not know what they have come up with but I do know our piccolo buttero.'

Slipping the bright green ribbon off and opening the box, Jack's breath caught as he tipped the contents into his hand. His old dogtags? No, not his original set. These ones were missing the shrapnel ding in the lower left corner, perfectly matching the scar gracing his chest. Peering at the details stamped into the metal, he pushed to his feet as he flipped the chain over his head.  
'That's twice in twenty four hours you've bought tears to my eyes Jesse.' he chuckled, drawing the younger man into a warm hug. 'Thank you.'  
'I got the feelin' ya gonna get me back real soon.' Jesse replied, squeezing Jack close for a few moments. 'Go on, there's more for ya to open.'  
'There are more presents for everyone to open.' Lorenzo corrected, doing his best to give Jack some semblance of privacy.

Once again the air was filled with the sounds of ripping paper and excited voices as the celebrations continued. Hanzo looked stunned as he examined his new garments. First a kyudo-gi in a deep red, a subtle dragon embroidery on the right sleeve. Next a rich blue hakama, not quite as dark as his usual battle gear but still very nice. Folded neatly the bottom of the pile - which he now realised was actually the top - he found a crisp white obi, yugake and hair ribbon.  
'This is most generous of you Jack, thank you very much.' he offered, bowing his head respectfully. 'Not a word Jesse.'  
'What, a guy can't be amused that this?' Jesse smirked, ducking the swipe Hanzo aimed at his head. 'Bless the red, white and blue.'  
'Watch it Jesse or I'll you'll be dressed in white and red.' Jack smirked, looking up from the framed photos he was flipping through. 'I don't know what to say Lena, these are great.'  
'Now that would be a sight.' Hanzo chuckled, neatly stacking his new battle outfit with his yukata. 'It is amusing that you managed matching outfits.'  
'That was not planned, Hanzo.' Lorenzo insisted, cradling a delicate porcelain Tuscan villa in his hands. 'This is magical Genji, a beautiful reminder of home.'  
'I am glad you like it, I struggled to choose between the building and a renaissance swordsman.' Genji returned, flicking through one of the books in his lap. 'My thanks Angela, these will be most entertaining.'

Curiosity growing as he looked at the two boxes that had been inside a gift from Jack, Jesse picked up the slightly larger one and flipped the lid open. Inside sat a beautifully tooled brown leather belt, with double stitching along the sides and an antique styled flora design running the length. The buckle had a hint of aged patina about it, highlighting the sheriff's badge and revolver formed into the buckle. Forcing his shaking hands to put that one down, he picked up the second box and opened it slowly. Inside was another brown leather belt, this one without a buckle and decorated with a stunning black and white herringbone pattern along most of it.  
'I swear we didn't plan this.' Lorenzo insisted, looking at Jack in shock. 'You will understand when you open the gift I got for you Jesse.'  
'These are real nice, Jack. Don't think I've ever had a belt this fancy.' Jesse remarked, uncoiling the complete belt and admiring the design. 'I'll get to yours in a minute Lorenzo, just let me admire this first.'  
'Shit, I didn't think there was any evidence of that day.' Jack laughed, holding up one of the photos. 'I still can't believe I beat Reinhardt in an eating contest.'  
'Who caught evidence of that?' Reinhardt asked, admiring the new red, yellow and black sweater in his hands. 'Danke Lena, this looks super warm.'  
'I think Ana took this one, she's the only face I don't see in the background.' Jack grinned, looking over the photo again. 'We all look so young.'  
'I swear, pull a stunt like that again and I'll kick ya ass so hard ya grand papi gonna feel it.' Jesse warned, opening the smaller gift from Lorenzo. 'Not to be worn in public Jesse. Now that ain't fair Lorenzo.'  
'Look at the other side, buttero.' Lorenzo chuckled, flipping through the selection of holonovels on his new reading tablet. 'Grazie Mei, this is very thoughtful of you.'  
'Ohh, now I get it.' Jesse blinked, looking at the ornate details on his new buckle. It made sense not to wear this one in public, what with the fact it had his full name, old gang name and specialisation all written on it around a pair of crossed revolvers.  
'Well it is certainly an improvement over BAMF.' Winston agreed, holding up the framed document in his hands. 'Most amusing Lorenzo, thank you.'  
'You eat enough of the stuff I thought it appropriate you own a stake in the company.' Lorenzo chuckled, fully enjoying the scandalised look on Jesse's face. 'Keep the BAMF for battles, buttero. But on base, something with a little more tact would be appropriate. You hardly need Ana's protection here.'  
'I guess that makes sense.' Jesse agreed, attaching the new buckle to the herringbone belt. ''m startin' to get the feelin' there's a theme here.'  
'We would not do that Jesse.' Fareeha insisted, depositing another gift on his lap.  
'Sure. Boots, belts and a new hat…there's a theme a'right.' Jesse scoffed, ripping into the new gift and lifting out three new plaid shirts. 'Yup, I knew it.'  
'Jesse, everything you own is patched and worn. So what if there's a theme, we're trying to take care of you.' Fareeha continued, ruffling his hair lightly. 'It's nothing to be offended about.'  
'I ain't offended. Guess I'm jus' used to makin' do with what I got.' Jesse shrugged, twisting around to pull Fareeha into a loving hug. 'Thanks.'

Gradually they got through the massive pile of gifts, laughter and joyful voices competing in thinks as the wave of discarded paper grew deeper. Jack laughing fit to burst as he unwraps a full set of golf clubs, instantly recognising them as the set Gabe had made disappear fifteen years ago. Hana getting a brand new gaming system from Zarya and almost immediately losing it to Angela when she tried to hook it up and start playing. Lúcio sitting in silence as he flipped through the music history books he received from Torbjörn. Fareeha smiling weakly as she flipped through an old scrapbook Jack gave her, fingers drifting over the many reminders of her mother. Reinhardt holding up a magnificent Christmas pyramid that Angela gave him and recalling a childhood spent wondering at the delicate creations. Jack once again left speechless as he ran his fingers over an old and slightly battered fiddle - the origin of his pet name. Lena staring in wonder at the delicate metal sculpture of London's skyline, handmade by Torbjörn.

Waiting for a moment of silence as Jack set aside the large framed family montage Fareeha had presented him, Zenyetta motioned towards the door and offered Jack a respectful bow. Everyone turned to follow his gesture, watching in silence as Lakesh appeared in the doorway. The sweet little guide bot now shone with life, her dents and scratches repaired and her pearlescent blue paint glimmering under the lights. Her head moved much smoother now, silently rotating as she scanned the room. Even the creaking in her arm joints had disappeared, leaving her sounding like she just came off the production line. The small lights along her body, usually meant to indicate changing direction flickered in patterns, adding to the festive atmosphere.  
'Lakesh? Is that really you, little one?' Jack asked, sliding off the couch and dropping to one knee. 'Where have you been?'  
'Forgive the deception, Jack. I felt that the most appropriate gift would be to see to the repairs Lakesh needed. I also did a small upgrade of her language centres, better enabling her to respond to your needs.' Zenyetta explained, resting his hands in his lap. 'Merry Christmas Jack.'  
'I did not mean to worry you, John. I hope you are not upset that I left you in Lorenzo's care.' Lakesh added, stopping in front of him.  
'No, I'm not upset. I was worried about you, without a tracker no one could tell where you had gone.' Jack smiled, reaching out to lightly run his fingers over her paintwork. 'You look amazing now, better than I ever could have done.'  
'You do not need to worry now, John. Lakesh now has a tracker so she can never disappear again.' Athena soothed, adding to the sense of security Jack felt.  
'Thank you Athena.' Jack nodded, looking up to acknowledge the AI. 'Thank you Zenyetta.'  
'John, why are you crying?' Lakesh asked, moving closer to him.  
'These are good tears, Lakesh.' Jack uttered, scrubbing at his face again. 'Happy tears. This really feels like home now.'  
'So we can stop drifting now?' Lakesh questioned, nudging Jack's arm with her own.  
'Yes, little one. We can finally stop drifting.' Jack nodded, surprising everyone when he deftly guided Lakesh into a hug.

Getting to his feet and retrieving the last gift from under the tree, Lorenzo waited for Jack to return to his seat on the couch before letting his gaze sweep the group as he turned the blue wrapped item over in his hands.  
'Jesse, this was supposed to be given to you sixteen years ago but due to circumstances beyond our control, the presentation has been on hold until now. Step forward and claim what is rightfully yours.' he insisted, holding out the gift with both hands.  
'Awful formal for a Christmas gift, hey Lorenzo.' Jesse muttered, heaving to his feet and striding over to take the gift.  
'Just open it Jesse.' Lorenzo prompted, rolling his eyes quickly.

Peeling the paper away, Jesse's jaw dropped as he got his first look at the contents of the thin parcel. Gaze snapping up, he stared at Lorenzo as he covered the gift, not ready to reveal this to anyone else. Relaxing a little when Lorenzo simply nodded and motioned for him to continue, Jesse swallowed his discomfort and folded the paper back. Dropping the paper among the rainbow of scraps littering the floor, he stared at the black velvet case in his hand, thumb tracing over the gold Overwatch insignia on the front. Pausing for a moment longer, he flipped the case open and flicked his eyebrows up.  
'Uh, I got one of these when I was seventeen.' he uttered, instantly recognising the Blackwatch badge sitting on a black silk cushion.  
'Acknowledged.' Athena cut in, drawing Jesse's attention. 'Agent Jesse McCree now registered as Second-in-Command of Blackwatch.'  
'Huh? The hell you mean?' Jesse blanched, looking down at the badge again.  
'Gabe intended to present that to you when you survived four years with Blackwatch. You made the choice to leave just weeks short of that point. He never held that against you, he was proud that you made your own choice. So young and already better than he dreamed possible for you.' Jack explained, coming up beside Jesse and slinging one arm around his shoulders. 'Let me be the first to say congratulations.'  
'You deserve this Jesse. You worked so hard to get away from the shit start you had in life and Gabe recognised that. He saw your potential when no one else did.' Lorenzo added, taking the badge and securing it to Jesse's left shoulder. 'Congratulations. We're both so proud of you.'  
'That sneaky son of a gun.' Jesse muttered, closing the case as he scrubbed at the tears trying to fall. 'Shit, ya got me goin' now.'  
'Sorry it took so long to give it to you.' Jack shrugged, drawing Jesse into a hug. 'He'd be proud of you still, I just know it.'  
'With the regretful loss of Commander Reyes, command of all Blackwatch activities and records now falls to Captain McCree.' Athena declared, reminding everyone that the Blackwatch badge wasn't a forgotten relic of better times.  
'Aw hell, that's all I need.' Jesse groaned, scrubbing at his face again. 'Maintain security Athena. I'll deal with it after the holidays. And fer the love of everyone, drop the rank please.'

Still reeling with pride and confusion, Hanzo stood and padded over to guide Jesse into his arms and back to their spot on the couch. He would get a proper explanation later, right now he wanted to simply cuddle up with Jesse until he calmed down. For a few stunning moments, all that could be heard were congratulations and good wishes from everyone in the room.  
'Now, just before anyone leaves, I have one more gift I'd like to present.' Lorenzo called, reaching into his pocket as he turned to Jack.  
'What are you up to now Rizz?' Jack asked, turning slowly only to freeze when Lorenzo dropped to one knee and held out his hands.  
'Jack, I told you seventeen years ago that I would always be here for you. I almost died of grief when I thought I lost you and Gabe in Zurich. I went on with life, tried to rebuild but nothing ever felt right without you by my side.' Lorenzo smiled, holding up his hands to reveal a simple blue velvet box containing two silver signet rings. 'So I'm asking you, in front of all our friends and family…John Patrick Morrison, will you be my wedded husband?'  
'Oh Lorenzo.' Jack choked, dropping to his knees as he started crying yet again. 'Yes, you crazy fool, yes, yes, yes.'

Yanking Lorenzo into a loving kiss, Jack broke it in favour of looking down at the ring Lorenzo was blindly sliding onto his hand. Shining silver, inlaid with a Celtic design along the band and around the top, surrounding a sparkling garnet in the middle.  
'These are actually part of a set of three, I left Gabe's in our room.' Lorenzo whispered, brushing a soft kiss over his cheek. 'I love you so much.'  
'Ti amo moltissimo.' Jack replied, taking the second ring - this one with a citrine at the heart and working it into Lorenzo's hand. 'It's perfect amore but how do you intend to marry a dead man?'  
'Semantics, amore mio. We'll worry about wedding details in the new year.' Lorenzo sniggered, getting to his feet and helping Jack up. 'Seventeen years, it feels amazing to finally call you my fiancé, Jack.'  
'It certain does, Lorenzo.' Jack agreed, stealing another chaste kiss.  
'Ugh, old man PDA.' Hana groaned, turning away from the sight.  
'Sometimes I swear she's still a child.' Lorenzo chuckled, perfectly content to hold on loosely.  
'Don't put ideas in my head.' Jack snorted, dropping a kiss on Lorenzo's nose. 'I'm already considering grounding her.'  
'I think Angela beat you to it.' Reinhardt laughed, coming over to gently embrace the pair in one strong arm. 'My hearty congratulations on your engagement.'

#-^-#-^-#-^-#

Hanging his jacket over one of the chairs, Genji moved into the chaos of the kitchen smoothly, twisting clear of Jesse as he lifted a stunning turkey from one oven and slipping between Reinhardt and Torbjörn as they debated which dish would look better for the vegetable medley Torbjörn was tending. Ducking a stray elbow from Zarya as she lifted down a large bowl, he sidled up beside Hanzo and chuckled softly.  
'Perhaps we should have organised a roster. It is so crowded in here.' he smiled, feeling no shame for having his scarred face on display.  
'It was worse about fifteen minutes ago.' Hanzo replied, focused on the warm broth he was tending. 'Lorenzo, Fareeha, Angela and Lena were all jostling for space around the stove.'  
'I thought Lorenzo was making the soup course.' Genji remarked, prodding at the soaking noodles in front of him.  
'We agreed that it would be wise to have a lighter option for those who wanted.' Hanzo smiled, holding up a small spoon for Genji to taste the broth. 'There are also some who will most likely have both anyway.'  
'Perhaps a little more soy, anija.' Genji suggested, lunging to help Mei lift the platter she was working on. 'Can you manage now, Mei?'  
'Yes, thank you Genji.' she smiled, turning slowly and heading back out to set the tray down.  
'Darlin' ya mind makin' sure no one messes with the bird. I gotta go finish gettin' dressed.' Jesse called, returning the bird to the oven and turning down the temperature.  
'I can watch it for you, Jesse. I have nothing pressing to attend to.' Zenyetta offered, hovering just outside the kitchen.  
'Yeah? Thanks a lot Zenyetta. Jus' make sure no one touches it, I'll be as quick as I can.' Jesse smiled, squeezing through the crush to press a kiss to Hanzo's cheek before popping out of the group and heading for the door.  
'Careful there Jesse.' Fareeha warned, narrowly avoiding getting run over as she came in with some ivy to finish decorating the table. 'Are you almost finished Hanzo? I still have some last minute frying to do.'  
'Fifteen minutes at most, I assure you.' Hanzo promised, looking over his shoulder.  
'thanks.' she nodded, weaving the ivy around the other decorations on the table.

Blinking in and setting a stunning Yule Log on the desert table, Lena jumped a little when Lúcio leant in close and kissed her cheek softly. Gaze flicking up, she laughed at the sight of mistletoe dangling from the ceiling and moved away from the table. She felt a little awkward in a dress, she hadn't worn one for years but it felt kind of nice to get all fancied up for a meal. Angela had told her the soft green looked nice on her; leaving her shoulders bare and hugging her torso comfortably. The skirt flared out around her calves, revealing her borrowed white heels.  
'You look beautiful, Lena.' Hanzo smiled, moving past her with a covered pot.  
'Thanks luv.' she replied, sipping her wine and trying to relax. 'You look really nice too.'  
'Thank you. It has been many years since I last wore a full traditional kimono.' Hanzo replied, setting his pot down on the entrée table beside an equally impressive pot. 'I believe I shocked Genji when he saw I still owned one.'  
'Well I think it looks great. You'd look funny in a western suit.' Lena chuckled, dropping a kiss on his cheek and pointing up at the mistletoe. 'Let's hope Jesse doesn't spot it, he'll never let you escape the tradition.'  
'So I have discovered.' Hanzo deadpanned, a faint smile touching his lips. 'Someone left a sprig over our doorway.'

Sweeping in and putting a noodle salad dish down among the other chilled options, Hana smoothed out her pink skirt and headed over to sit on the couch. Pouting as she watched the gathering, she slumped back into the cushions and folded her arms across her white top.  
'What's up with Hana?' Lúcio asked, skating past Lena and Hanzo to set a large basket of bread near the soup pots.  
'Jack caught her loading one of her new games on the main system. He confiscated her games and grounded her for three months.' Angela replied, setting a stunning Christmas cake on the desert table. 'She was warned.'  
'Lorenzo confiscated her phone when she talked back to Jack.' Lena added, checking her hair was still sitting properly.  
'Oh boy, no wonder she's in a mood.' Lúcio uttered, shaking his head slowly. 'I don't think anyone has ever told her no. Maybe this will do her some good.'  
'I certainly hope so.' Hanzo nodded, turning to drop a polite kiss on Angela's cheek. 'You look stunning Angela.'  
'Thank you Hanzo.' she smiled, accepting the glass of wine Genji passed her. 'You both look quite distinguished.'  
'You are too kind Angela.' Genji replied, holding out a tray of tempura nibbles. 'Can I tempt you with anything?'  
'Ohh, looks delicious Genji-luv.' Lena grinned, taking a mushroom and biting into it. 'Oh wow.'

Making his way into the room, Winston set a simple plate of fresh fruit on the desert table and loped over to his favourite spot in the corner. Settling comfortably, he adjusted his collar and looked around at the happy gathering. It was truly delightful to see everyone relaxed and happy, well except for Hana. Winston wasn't about to interfere with Jack's business though, personally he agreed with it.  
'Well look at you Winston. You look amazing.' Lena called, blinking over and handing him a drink. 'Here, try Reinhardt's gluhwein.'  
'Thanks. You look beautiful Lena.' he smiled, accepting the custom mug and sipping at the spiced wine. 'This is good.'  
'Aw, thanks luv.' Lena flushed, smoothing out her skirt again. 'Feels kind of strange but I like it.'  
'Would you care for something to eat?' Zarya asked, stopping beside them and offering out a large platter of various dips and cheeses.  
'Satya, it looks truly stunning.' Angela remarked, drawing attention to the regal woman as she entered wearing her new sari.  
'Thank you again Angela.' Satya replied, gliding across the floor. 'You have excellent taste.'

Hesitating outside the common room, Jack listened to the bubbly conversations on the other side and bowed his head. Tugging his visor off, he scrubbed his eyes and sucked in a breath. The day had been nothing but shocks and surprises, all of them great but it left him feeling off balance and lost. He struggled to match his memories of dear friends with the people they were now. He kept thinking that Gabe was going to walk up to him any moment even though the logical part of him knew it would never happen.  
'Talk to me, amore.' Lorenzo coaxed, lightly touching Jack's wrist. 'What's wrong?'  
'I just need a minute.' Jack uttered, swallowing quickly. 'Wasn't expecting the rush of emotions that just hit me hard.'  
'Can I do anything to help?' Lorenzo asked, sliding his hand up to gently squeeze Jack's shoulder. 'You don't have to face this alone, amore.'  
'Just be there when I stumble.' Jack requested, the words a subtle cue to those who knew him best. 'That's all I can ask of you.'  
'There's nowhere else I'd rather be.' Lorenzo promised, drawing him into a loving hug. 'I'm right here, every step of the way.'  
'This isn't me anymore.' Jack sighed, clutching loosely at Lorenzo's formal coat. 'I'm not some great hero anymore.'  
'You'll always be a hero to us Jack. The older generation remembers fighting beside you and the younger ones grew up with the stories of your great deeds.' Lorenzo soothed, rubbing calming patterns over Jack's shoulders. 'Just this once, amore. Just get through today and I promise I'll never make you wear this again.'  
'Deal.' Jack nodded, still feeling awkward but ready to face any repercussions.

Head tipping to the side as she caught the soft sounds of someone crying, Mei walked over to the door and peeked out, voice dying in her throat as she witnessed Jack in a weak moment. Nodding slowly when Lorenzo motioned for her to keep quiet, she returned to the party and focused on making sure no one else realised what was going on.  
'Fareeha, the oil has reached optimum temperature.' Zenyetta called, hovering in the doorway to the kitchen. 'Oh, my apologies Reinhardt.'  
'Not at all my friend.' Reinhardt replied, exiting the kitchen and placing a stunning stollen on the desert table.  
'Ah, thanks Zenyetta.' Fareeha nodded, setting her drink down and hustling into the kitchen.  
'Well don't you two make for a handsome couple.' Angela smiled, spotting the newly engaged pair stepping through the doorway.

Lorenzo stood tall in a black tuxedo, a bright red and green striped pocket square adding a festive flash of colour even though it clashed with the purple of his implants and cybernetics. His hair was done up in a simple braid, tied off with a ribbon to match his pocket square. Beside him, Jack carried a new confidence in his old uniform, not a hair out of place and all his metals shining on his chest.  
'You are a man of many surprises, Jack. I did not think to ever see you in uniform again.' Reinhardt commented, lifting his mug in greeting.  
'I always kept a couple of spare uniforms, not sure when I sent this one to Gibraltar but I'm grateful to have it.' Jack shrugged, checking his tie quickly. 'My current wardrobe is sparse to say the least.'  
'Wow Lorenzo, putting us all to shame there man.' Lúcio grinned, skating up to them with a couple of steaming mugs. 'Non-alcoholic, I made sure of it.'  
'Grazie Lúcio.' Lorenzo chuckled, accepting his drink. 'Given my heritage, are you surprised that I know how to dress to impress?'  
'Thanks Lúcio.' Jack nodded, hands curling around the presented mug. 'He actually owns a tailcoat and top hat too.'  
'I'm impressed.' Lúcio remarked, skating off to continue making sure everyone had a drink in hand and something to eat.  
'I get the feeling he usually spends the holidays doing something more charitable with his time.' Jack muttered, resting his head on Lorenzo's shoulder.  
'He does seem the sort to volunteer during the holidays.' Lorenzo agreed, sampling one of the curry puffs on the tray Satya was carrying. 'These are delightful Satya. Perhaps a touch too spicy though. My mouth is tingling.'  
'I'm apologies Lorenzo. I will adjust the recipe for next time.' Satya nodded, moving on with a graceful step.

Ducking into an alcove just out of sight of the doors into the common room, Jesse swallowed heavily as he tugged at his shirt. This was such a stupid idea and now he was left wondering if he had time to go back and change again. He could hear the laughter coming from the gathering and sighed, sagging back against the wall.  
'Are you okay, Jesse?' Athena asked, voice low and soothing in his ear. 'No one else can hear this conversation. You do not have to worry.'  
'Yeah, just a little nervous.' Jesse nodded, fiddling with his belt as he closed his eyes. 'Not sure I wanna go through with this now.'  
'Why not? You would not be the only person wearing ethnic dress.' Athena asked, genuine curiosity colouring her tone.  
'But everyone already knows their ethnic background.' Jesse shrugged, kicking at the floor lightly. 'Aside from Jack, Hanzo and maybe Lorenzo, no one knows mine.'  
'And you are concerned that your friends will judge you for your heritage?' Athena queried, tone softening into something more comforting.  
'I don't know. Maybe. I hope not.' Jesse uttered, trying to relax and accept his choice. 'Maybe I'm makin' a big deal outta nothin'.'  
'Would you like me to bring someone out to speak with you? I do not think I am the best to assist with this situation.' Athena offered, dimming the lights around him.  
'ya doin' jus' fine Athena.' Jesse smiled, lifting his gaze again. 'I'm guessin' ya got a database of various ethnic outfits from 'round the world.'  
'I do, though my Native American section is not as comprehensive as other sections.' Athena confirmed, voice warming again. 'You appear to be a handsome representation of the Apache.'  
'Heh, well thanks Athena.' Jesse chuckled, relaxing a little more. 'Mighty kind of you to say.'  
'Would you mind if I added your picture to my archives?' Athena requested, always so polite even when she didn't fully understand.  
'Go right ahead, Athena. I don't mind at all.' Jesse agreed, mood lifted considerably by her gentle words and reassurances. 'I'd appreciate if you could title the file WSST, I'd be real grateful.'  
'Of course, Jesse.' Athena promised, curiosity tinting her voice for a moment. 'Are you ready?'  
'Whenever you are.' Jesse nodded, totally calm and relaxed as the lights brightened and a small camera drone dropped out of one of the ceiling conduits.

Feeling his self-consciousness leave as the little drone circled him, Jesse flicked his hair out of his eyes and listened to Athena counting off the saved files. She never mentioned anything about a full 360 collection but honestly, he didn't mind. For the first time in years, he wasn't ashamed to admit he wasn't quite what folks thought he was.  
'Thank you Jesse.' Athena offered as the drone disappeared back into the conduits. 'I hope I did not overstep my bounds.'  
'Not at all.' Jesse grinned, turning when a particularly loud burst of laughter filled the air. 'Okay, I can do this.'  
'Should you require, I can distract the rest of the team if you wish to make a subtle escape.' Athena added, the offer a great comfort to Jesse. 'You only need to signal when.'  
'I'll keep that in mind Athena, thanks.' Jesse grinned, turning and stepping out of his hiding spot. 'I'll use the same old signal.'  
'Understood.'

Hearing soft footsteps behind her, Zarya politely held up one hand in a request for quiet and turned, eyes widening at the sight in the doorway. It looked like McCree, but this wasn't the man she was used to seeing. Instead of his usual outfit or a tailored suit like everyone else, he stood there in hugging brown pants with a strip of looser cloth around his waist and a matching long sleeved shirt belted at the waist. His boots matched too, laced firmly just below his knees and decorated with bright beads and feathers. Hair held back with a braid of red and white across his forehead, matched bands around his biceps and right wrist. Around his neck he wore a thick leather throng, a single stone arrowhead hanging from it and on his belt, the new old Blackwatch crest. Turning his head a little revealed two white feathers with black tips secured behind his right ear.  
'This is a formal event, not fancy dress.' Hana laughed, flopping back on the couch.  
'That's another month without your phone Hana.' Lorenzo snapped, eyes narrowing at the young woman. 'Keep it up and next will be your internet access.'  
'What's so damned funny anyway?' Jack muttered, turning to look over his shoulder. 'Ah, I was wondering if this might happen.'

Turning and trying not to stare at the unfamiliar look Jesse was sporting, Lúcio glanced at Mei and shrugged faintly. Their confusion only grew as Jack turned and approached Jesse, every inch the soldier of legend. The image was so strange to see, Jack in his crisp uniform standing with Jesse in his buckskins.  
'I was starting to think we'd never see this side of you again.' Jack grinned, reaching out to rest one hand on Jesse's shoulder. 'Never forgot what you did for me all those years ago.'  
'It wasn't your time, Jack.' Jesse smiled, metal fingers resting lightly on Jack's shoulder. 'Almost didn't bring this out but figured it was time.'  
'Jesse? What is this?' Hanzo asked, approaching the pair slowly. 'I do not understand.'  
'This is what was in that grey duffle you asked about.' Jesse replied, turning to face him as he reached up to check his feathers were still in place. 'I'm one third Apache. Don't mean much anymore, ain't many Native Americans left now.'  
'And this is what an Apache would wear?' Hanzo asked, taking in this new side of Jesse.  
'Well mostly. I added a few things over the years.' Jesse shrugged, reaching into the pouch at his left hip. 'Meant to give you this when we agreed to a permanent relationship but I wasn't sure you'd accept it.'  
'Fool.' Hanzo smiled, the word filled with affection.  
'Yeah, won't deny that.' Jesse chuckled, reaching out to tie a simple leather throng loosely around Hanzo's neck. 'The eagle and wolf, my spirit guides. Wear this as a sign that you are my chosen and worthy of their protection.'  
'I wear it with pride, Jesse.' Hanzo replied, reaching up to brush the tooth and claw now hanging around his neck.

As if they knew the public display was over everyone turned back to their conversations and turned their conversations away from Jesse's revelation. Soon the air filled with laughter and joy again, everyone relaxed and at peace. Waiting a moment longer, Hanzo stepped into Jesse's arms and relaxed into the warmth of his love.  
'I know some native tribes have sacred names but I am unfamiliar with the Native American customs.' he uttered, hoping not to offend with his curiosity.  
'Wild Stallion Stands Tall.' Jesse whispered, rocking them slowly as he tightened his grip.  
'It fits you perfectly.' Hanzo agreed, stretching up for a soft kiss. 'Do you need to check the turkey again before lunch?'

Moving on from snacks to the available appetisers, the group reminisced over past Christmases as they sampled the soups and other regional dishes provided. The meatballs got a few chuckles, no one overly surprised that Torbjörn had gone with something so easily recognisable. Even without planning it fully, they managed to make the flavours work together without too many clashes. Jack's last minute corn relish dip saved a few from the unexpected heat of Satya's offerings, she took it all in good grace while he went a little red when Mei asked for the recipe. No one really expected that something so tasty could come out of packets.

Gradually the conversations turned towards the main course, a few recipes traded as the team gathered around the table. The tribute candles had been replaced earlier, the melted ones used to light the new ones before being whisked away into storage until there was enough to make new candles. Silence fell over the group, all eyes on the candles for a minute or two before flicking towards the kitchen. The anticipation grew, the rest of the food ready but no one would eat until the main attraction arrived. The kitchen door opened, Hanzo moving aside to hold it open. For a moment the gathering held their breath and finally Jesse stepped out with the turkey he'd been tending all morning.

In his hands, barely fitting on the massive silver tray, the turkey looked absolutely perfect, skin golden and crisp with a glisten that indicated it was still juicy inside. Jesse went a little red at all the appreciative comments as he set the bird among the various side dishes set out on the table. He'd broken with tradition, carving half the bird in the kitchen and leaving the carving set on the platter should more meat be needed.  
'Well c'mon y'all. The food's gettin' cold.' he grinned, starting a new tradition just because he could. 'Ladies first.'  
'Cheers luv.' Lena grinned, joining the queue already forming for the meal.

Amid the laughter and praises shared, certain details were overlooked or ignored. But as they settled around the table, Zarya noticed something a little strange. She was no expect of world culture and traditions but her curiosity was piqued now.  
'Do you not like ham, Jack?' she asked, tucking her chair in neatly.  
'Huh? Oh, no it's not that.' Jack flushed, scratching under his visor quickly. 'I'm Jewish, pork products are off the menu.'  
'I've seen you scoffin' bacon like it's goin' outta style.' Jesse countered, taking his seat and shooting Jack a sharp look.  
'Nope, you've seen me scoffing facon like it's going out of style.' Jack chuckled, nudging Lorenzo's chair out a little more. 'Having tasted bacon just the once, I can honestly say I'm jealous that you get to enjoy that every day.'  
'No need to look so surprised, Jesse. I'm sure you've picked up a few interesting flavours on Hanzo's lips.' Lorenzo smirked, sampling the aforementioned ham. 'Gabe often forgot to at least try and mask the flavour.'  
'You're not totally blameless either, amore. Remember the crackling incident.' Jack sniggered, sipping his drink. 'I'm hardly devout anyway, I'm just too stubborn to change my dietary habits after all these years.'  
'I remember that the UN would not accept their poster boy wearing a yarmulke in any official photos.' Angela nodded, starting to eat before anything got cold.  
'Oh that was only a minor insult Angela. Kind of hard to be upset about that when I wasn't allowed to keep the Sabbath holy. I got the meal allowance and that was it.' Jack shrugged, frustration clear in his voice. 'I still don't know it that was a personal attack or whether the UN treated all Jewish people like that.'  
'We can look into that in the New Year, Jack. I want to assure you that you won't have to deal with such mistreatment anymore.' Winston promised, adjusting his glasses quickly. 'I will try to adjust the rosters to give you the Sabbath off.'  
'It's okay Winston, really. I've gotten so used to working through Saturdays that I'm not sure I'd handle not being able to do so much.' Jack grinned, loosening his tie a little. 'I won't burden the rest of the team just so I don't have to work Saturdays.'  
'Dio mio, what happened to this being a polite family meal?' Lorenzo chuckled, elbowing Jack lightly but sharply. 'Let's just leave politics and religion until after we've eater. This table is no place for an argument.'

Picking at the small meal before him, Genji sighed softly as he glanced along the table. He tried to remain positive inside but he wasn't sure if Lorenzo would go along with this. He was only barely above the age threshold that had been set a couple of months back.  
'Everything okay Genji?' Jack asked, waving off the offered butter.  
'I actually have a request to make of Lorenzo.' Genji replied, taking another restricted mouthful.  
'Oh, what can I do for you Genji?' Lorenzo smiled, chewing thoughtfully.  
'Would you mind using your skills to let me relieve my past? I am eternally grateful for everything Angela did but sometimes I miss my full humanity.' Genji admitted, looking away as he flushed faintly.  
'I would like to see my brother whole as well.' Hanzo nodded, surprise on his face but his voice was level.  
'Of course Genji. I'm happy to do that for you.' Lorenzo smiled, getting to his feet and drawing a string of red from his pocket square. 'I'm always willing to display my skills for those who ask nicely. I'm still wary of dealing with those under thirty, youth makes it harder to settle the warp.'

Easing to his feet and stepping away from the table, Genji met Lorenzo's gaze and smiled softly as the glowing red sensation wrapped around him. He knew this was nothing but a mirage, a falsehood he could never truly enjoy again. Embracing the heat sinking through his armour, he lifted his hands and watched as struts and plating gave way to flesh and bone. A disconcerting sight but also very welcome. One hand coming up, he brushed his fingers lightly over his unmarred face and up to the headband he'd worn sometimes. Running his fingers through his hair, he giggled, only to jump a little as his voice came out without the harsh edge of the voice synthesiser. He barely even recognised his own voice anymore.  
'This feels so strange. I see skin but feel metal. I can feel my hair though, not the helmet.' he remarked, looking to Lorenzo again. 'Thank you, this is incredible.'  
'You are most welcome Genji. Let me know when you have had enough and I will remove it.' Lorenzo nodded, returning to his seat.  
'Can you still rig a multi-warp?' Torbjörn asked, leaning back in his chair.  
'I'll set one after lunch and mark those who want to step back.' Lorenzo chuckled, reaching out to leave a shimmering red spot on Jack's forehead. 'No arguments, we're both stepping.'  
'I have no problem with that. Be nice to feel like a young man again.' Jack chuckled, rubbing lightly at the red mark.

#-^-#-^-#-^-#

Glutted on rich food and easy conversation, the leftovers put away and all the dishes washed, the team relaxed on the couches and picked up their conversations as they digested in peace. Amid complaints from both Shimada brothers, Lorenzo pulled the shift from Genji and stretched it out to encompass the entire room. Then he gifted those who wished with his mark of intention and they stepped back to their younger years.

With the larger space and marks of intention, Lorenzo was no longer in control of the situation. Instead the onus was on the individuals to pick the time period they wanted to wear. Most stepped back to a time when they truly felt happy and for many, that meant going back to the golden days of Overwatch. For those who hadn't been around to experience those days, it became a chance to fully accept that they were in the presence of former legends.

Matching Genji's youthful display, Hanzo stepped back to his younger years, trading his darker outfit for an orange and white kyudo-gi and black hakama, clawed boots and customised gloves completing the simple outfit. Hair tied back with a simple band placed quite low, he once again sported the circling dragons of his clan on his shoulder and back. Relaxed and at peace with his choice, he curled into Jesse's warmth happily as he sipped his drink.

Jesse drew attention as usual, sprawled with a youthful indifference beside Hanzo, neatly braided hair draped over his shoulder and his buckskins replaced with the black and greys of his old Blackwatch uniform. The only flash of bright colour was the worn red kerchief tied loosely around his throat. His eyes were lit with mischief tempered by wariness.  
'How long between this moment and when you lost the arm, man?' Lúcio asked, sipping his cocoa as he shifted in his beanbag.  
'Hmmm, I'd say round six weeks. Aimed for around the time I turned eighteen. Judgin' by the dings in the armour, I hit right around eighteen and six.' Jesse shrugged, looking at his left hand idly. 'Huh, I'd forgotten 'bout that scar.'  
'Which one?' Hanzo asked, intimately familiar with Jesse's scars.  
'This one, straight across the left palm.' Jesse chuckled, presenting his hand and the wide scar straight across the palm. 'Rope burn got infected. Took me a while to fully recover and regain my speed after that one.'  
'And what about this one?' Hanzo asked, examining Jesse's skin and lightly tapping at another one across the back of his hand.  
'Huh? Oh that one. Knife fight, stupid me tried to deflect a thrown knife with my bare hand. Kinda worked, I survived but nearly lost use of my pinkie.' Jesse chuckled, wriggling his fingers slowly as he pointed to another scar on the outside of his wrist. 'Same fight gave me this one too. That wasn't a knife though, someone threw a tomahawk. I caught the ricochet.'  
'You make that sound like it was a common thing.' Mei remarked, turning to look at Jesse.  
'Around that part of America, it ain't a full fight until at least four tomahawks get tossed with the intent to kill and someone finds the high ground to start firin' arrows.' Jesse chuckled, tucking Hanzo closer to his side. 'That's just the way it was. We were all part native, we used traditional weaponry long before any of us knew much about guns.'

Sinking back into the soft cushions and tucking Lorenzo under his shoulder, Jack couldn't resist running his fingers through his lush blonde locks, thrilled to not feel the bald spot he'd been trying to hide for the last ten years. He'd gone for a casual look, loose fit grey jeans paired with a snug blue singlet and work boots. He'd aimed for his thirties, before he got picked as Strike Commander but after he finished the SEP program.

Beside him, Lorenzo looked far more relaxed with his hair down and his fine suit hidden beneath a memory of his early thirties. Loose green shorts, revealing runners' calves and bare feet. White t-shirt, proudly showing off his smaller cybernetic arm blending into the olive skin of his upper arm.  
'Is it weird that I miss having matching feet?' he asked, wriggling his toes lazily. 'I had almost forgotten how it felt to have both of them.'  
'Nah, it ain't weird at all Lorenzo.' Jesse replied, sinking back comfortably and letting Hanzo toy with his left hand. 'I miss havin' matchin' hands. The prosthetic is good but…'  
'It's just not the same.' Torbjörn nodded, looking down at his own prosthetic.  
'It never is.' Satya agreed, looking at her gleaming prosthetic. 'At least we lived to tell the tales.'  
'I'll drink to that.' Lorenzo chuckled, lifting his wine glass.

Scrolling through something on his phone, Genji jumped a little and started alternatively laughing and swearing in Japanese. Tapping at the screen again, he reached over to hand it to Jack, still sniggering at what he'd found.  
'What? How the hell did you get this?' Jack blanched, staring at the screen in shock. 'This wasn't meant to become public.'  
'There are hundreds of similar images on this site. Not just of you but all the old heroes.' Genji replied, padding over to switch on the TV so he could show everyone the images.  
'Relics of Overwatch? Is this defamation or are people seriously celebrating the golden days of Overwatch?' Lorenzo asked, scratching his head as he looked at the images on display.  
'I honestly cannot tell. Some of the comments are rude but others are quite polite and complimentary.' Genji shrugged, bringing up a photo of Reinhardt.

Seated on a weights bench in sweats and a singlet, he was looking out with an almost wistful look on his face as he wiped the sweat from his neck with a faded blue towel. In the background, the Overwatch logo above a request for new recruits and a contact number.  
'I remember that photo shoot.' Reinhardt smiled, looking closer at the photo. 'The year before I was forced out.'  
'I could study that German masterpiece for hours.' Genji read, scrolling through the comments slowly. 'Ugh, Overwatch would take anyone. Even useless old men. Must have been a pity hire.'  
'Ouch.' Jesse winced, stunned that someone could write something so harsh about Reinhardt.  
'Bring up that one, third row fourth from the left.' Zarya requested, leaning forward a little.

This one captured Angela in full battle mode, Valkyrie wings glowing bright against the smoke behind her as she reached out to the viewers. Suit filthy and hair matted with blood, she looked exhausted but her duty drove her to push on.  
'Damn, I wish she was still alive. I'd fuck her so hard.' Zarya read, eyes blowing wide. 'That is disgusting. How could anyone write something like that?'  
'I remember her. She came to my aid in Paris, I'd be dead without the Angel of Overwatch.' Jack smiled, pointing to another comment. 'People are always quick to judge what they don't understand. Bring up that one of Jesse on the next row.'

Jesse went bright red as the image filled the screen. Young and fit, looking over his shoulder at the photographer. Wearing just his running shorts with Overwatch written across his ass in bright white, he gleamed with sweat but looked like he could run for miles without tiring.  
'Hot damn, now there's a cute little fuckboy. Bet he's real sweet for his superiors.' Zenyetta stated, turning to Jesse. 'Hardly a fair judge of your character.'  
'That picture was meant to be destroyed. No one was ever meant to see that.' Jesse groaned, hiding his face in Hanzo's shoulder.  
'I do not think less of you for seeing it, Jesse.' Hanzo uttered, shifting to give Jesse more space to hide. 'That said, it was hardly polite to use such an image in a recruiting drive.'

Calling the remote to his hand, Lorenzo backed out of the image collection and scrolled down the front page of this bizarre website. Not only did it contained hundreds of images, some of which should never have become public record but also videos and transcripts of interviews given to the press. Every little piece of promotional material ever created for Overwatch was there, stored for posterity in a world they all thought had forgotten about them.  
'Obituaries…oh don't tell me they're picking at the dead too.' Jack groaned, pointing to another button on the page.  
'Only one way to find out.' Torbjörn sighed, looking to Lorenzo. 'Go on, we need to know the truth of the matter.'

Opening the obituaries page and scrolling down a little, Lorenzo stopped when Jack's original obituary came up alongside an old photo of him in his full Strike-Commander regalia. The obit was actually really nice, heartfelt and full of praises for Jack. Below it came tributes from around the world, recounting moments where average folk had met a hero and times when Jack had been there to protect the innocent from those who meant the world harm.  
'I will never forget the day that Jack Morrison ran into a burning, half-collapsed building to rescue my wife. I never got the chance to tell him that he saved three lives that day. In his honour, we named our twins John and Jackie.' Angela smiled, amazed by the kindness shown by total strangers. 'That is so sweet.'  
'Funny how people were screaming for my head before Zurich fell but afterwards, suddenly everyone had nice things to say.' Jack snorted, snuggling closer to Lorenzo.  
'At least you got an obit, Jack. There's nothin' here for Gabe.' Jesse sighed, watching the page scroll slowly. 'Nothin' at all for anyone else.'

Realising that the mood was falling fast, Lena blinked over and snagged the controller, taking them away from the obits and selecting the page titled videos. Most were archival footage of press conferences or grainy scraps from old body cams. But right down the bottom were five clips marked as promotional material. Picking one at random, she sat down as the vid started loading, revealing flashes of the past as it buffered.  
'Oh god, say it ain't so.' Jesse muttered, also staring at the screen.  
'This still exists?' Torbjörn questioned, shaking his head in disbelief.  
'Shit, this is bad.' Jack agreed, already bright red and trying to hide.  
'Shh, don't spoil it.' Lúcio protested, sitting up a little more.

A simulated battlefield filled the screen, smoke drifting lazily on the breeze as battered and weary troops emerged from their positions. Familiar faces among the forgotten, bloodies and covered in battle grime as they formed up under the dreary sky. Crawling out from beneath the rubble, Jack straightened slowly and looked around, hair stained red and visor missing. Dropping from atop one of the partially collapsed buildings, Gabe rolled to his feet and looked around, blood still dripping from a gash across his face. Weaving around the debris piles, Reinhardt tugged his helmet off and shook the sweat from his hair. Appearing around another corner, Jesse brushed his hair out of his eyes and resettled his hat as Ana slid down a sloped wall fragment and landed lightly among them. Angela came gliding down from above, staff held loosely in one hand as her wings flared bright as the sun.

Forming up into rough lines, the weary troops paused for a moment before Reinhardt picked up a heavy beat on his armour, head bowed as he started something. Stepping forward and reaching up, Jesse grinned as the hard-light guitar formed in his hand, allowing him to put his own spin into the beat already created. Behind him, various other personnel called upon the hard-light users to create additional instruments. Flickering into being, Lorenzo joined the group and immediately slipped in between Jack and Gabe, arms draped around their shoulders.

For a beat they were still and then, as one, they broke into a high energy dance routine, voices lifting in harmony to bring a historic and classic song back from the pages of the past. All the known heroes were moving to the beat, military precision meeting pop music to create a recruiting video the likes of which had never been seen before.

_It's not like I'm walking alone into the valley of the shadow of death_   
_Stand beside one another, 'cause it ain't over yet_   
_I'd be willing to bet that if we don't back down_   
_You and I will be the ones that are holding the Crown in the end_   
_When it's over, we can say, "Well done"_   
_But not yet, 'cause it's only begun_   
_So, pick up, and follow me, we're the only ones_   
_To fight this thing, until we've won_   
_We drive on and don't look back_   
_It doesn't mean we can't learn from our past_   
_All the things that we might've done wrong_   
_We could've been doing this all along_

Snorting a laugh at how ridiculous they'd looked back then, Jack turned away from the footage, mind recalling the words with painful ease. Shaking his head to clear the words, he resettled and tucked closer to Lorenzo's warmth, trying not to notice that Jesse was singing along quietly or Fareeha kept asking why her mother would be involved in something like this.

Snagging the remote when the video ended, Torbjörn turned the screen off and set the remote aside. Hana tried to make a grab for it, wanting to see more but he slapped her hand away and calmly tucked the remote down beside his hip where no one could grab it.  
'If you want to look at this stuff, do it in your own room. Some of us would prefer not to be slapped with reminders of the past.' he growled, looking up towards Reinhardt. 'Some things are better left in the past.'  
'Those who truly respect what we have endured won't go prodding at these old wounds.' Mei nodded, resting one hand on Torbjörn's shoulder.  
'It is just a pity someone out there thought they could put this all online.' Zarya nodded, getting up to get another drink. 'Is there anything you could do about it, Athena?'  
'I will try.' Athena offered, voice a little hesitant. 'I make no promises.'

Shaking off his youthful mask as he stood, Jesse calmly retrieved his guitar from where he'd left it and snagged Jack's fiddle case on his way back to the group. Setting the smaller case down in Jack's reach, he sat on the arm of the couch beside Hanzo and started plucking at the strings softly. He wasn't really intending to play anything specific, he just wanted to replace the old music memories with something more comfortable.  
'Don't suppose you still remember The Devil Went Down to Georgia?' Jack grinned, sliding forward and opening the beat up case. 'Always did love that song, ancient though it is.'  
'Yeah, I remember it. Used to play it a lot.' Jesse nodded, gaze turning sad for a moment. 'Reckon we could try Tattoos and Scars after that?'  
'Now there's a song I've not heard in a long time.' Jack sighed, hands busy tuning his fiddle as he watched Jesse. 'Yeah, we can do that. Pretty sure I remember the lyrics.'

Starting slow and stumbling as memories kicked in, the old country boys filled the air with ancient songs, voices not as smooth as they used to be but the spirit still burned. Many of their chosen songs were older than Reinhardt, passed on through generations that found something in the songs that meant something to them. For once, no one complained about the country music, seemingly content to sit and listen to the live music.  
'I had forgotten how nice it was to sit and listen to you two playing.' Reinhardt remarked in between God Bless the USA and American Kids. 'Voices in harmony, singing of a different life that most of us have never experienced.'  
'The music allows Jack and Jesse to share parts of their own stories too. Indiana and New Mexico are polar opposites.' Lorenzo nodded, smiling fondly at the pair.  
'Well why don't you share something of your home?' Jack suggested, offering out the well loved fiddle. 'I remember how you used to play when I was having trouble sleeping.'  
'Of course. I remember some of those songs.' Lorenzo smiled, accepting the instrument and tucking it securely under his chin. 'I am a little out of practise.'

Despite his insistence that he wasn't as good as he once was, Lorenzo produced a sweet melody full of life and laughter without ever once opening his mouth. Gaze flicking around the gathering, he changed the beat and tune gradually, representing them all in one unrehearsed piece. Calm leading into energetic, something older meeting something newer, life stories weaving together in the hands of a master. A melody reminiscent of Ana, slowly fading into something far more Fareeha but still with the same rich heart.

Finishing with a short, grieving melody, Lorenzo lowered the fiddle and smiled softly as he handed it to Jack. Ever the gentleman, he calmly dabbed his damp eyes and looked around slowly, taking in the varied reactions from his team.  
'That was a little out of practise?' Hanzo blinked, picking up his jaw quickly.  
'Well yes, I have not played anything since the fall.' Lorenzo shrugged, picking up his mug and draining the last mouthful.  
'What he's failing to mention is the fact he trained as a classical violinist for fifteen years. Played first chair violin with a couple of big symphony orchestras before joining Overwatch.' Jack sighed, returning his fiddle to the case. 'Never understood why you walked away from the fame and attention to join us.'  
'I was bored of wearing tuxedos and travelling around pretending to be perfect.' Lorenzo chuckled, brushing the thick scars on his face. 'Face it, I was a spoiled Prince when I first joined up. I soon hardened up and earned my share of battle scars.'  
'And taught us a whole new way to fight.' Jesse agreed, wiping down his guitar quickly. 'First time I'd ever seen anyone take out a stronger enemy without a weapon.'  
'Time makes for a powerful weapon if wielded correctly.' Lorenzo chuckled, welcoming Jack in against his side again. 'Aww, just look at them. The food coma strikes again.'

Down beside the couch, half propped up on the beanbag Lúcio had claimed as his own, Lena muttered something indistinct as she shifted and slipped deeper into her nap. Beside her, Lúcio had his head down as he hummed softly, even his sleep coloured with music. Tucked into the corner of one couch, Hana looked uncomfortable half belt over as she dozed, feet tucked up under her skirt. Even Mei was looking dozy, leaning into Zarya's side as she yawned lightly.  
'I think the youngsters have the right idea.' Reinhardt agreed, setting his mug aside and stretching out his legs.  
'Yeah, a nap sounds like a mighty fine idea.' Jesse nodded, curling up with Hanzo again.

Slowly the team settled and drifted, conversations slipping away into quiet snores and indistinct mumbling. Finding comfortable positions, they put aside their minor differences in the pursuit of comfort and peace on a chilly Christmas afternoon.


End file.
